The Princess and I
by kanesa
Summary: Vegeta's younger sister works for Freiza, and she starts a relation shpi with her trainer, but will they be able to continue their relationship? [Zarbon X OC pairing]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: New Recruit**

There was an odd mood in the Frieza's ship. The men were unusually jittery and excited for a reason Zarbon didn't know. He walked down the hallways of the ship, glancing out of the windows into the black abyss of space. He looked up and saw a group of men hanging around in the middle of the hallway, in front of one of the taller windows of the ship.

"So are you sure that that new recruit is here?" Jeice asked, playing with his fingers excitedly.

Dodoria nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, yeah, I just got word from Frieza."

Zarbon tucked a piece of his emerald hair behind his ear and joined the group, "What in the world are you all talking about?" he asked.

Captain Ginyu starred at Zarbon, "You haven't heard?" he yelled, causing some passers-by to turn.

Guildo tugged on Zarbon's cape, "There's a new recruit on the ship, it's got everybody excited." he grinned.

Zarbon raised an eyebrow, "So? New recruits come in everyday... what's so special about this one?"

Jeice laughed, placing a hand on Zarbon's shoulder, "Wow bloke, you must' a not seen her yet..."

Zarbon blinked, "What...? **Her?** It's a woman!" he yelled silently. Everyone nodded. Zarbon scratched his head, and tucked the emerald strand of hair behind his ear again. "I've been working for Lord Frieza for years, and he's never recruited a female."

Everyone nodded again, "Wait till you see her, she's like a goddess, or, or an angel, or a super model or something!" Dodoria yelled silently. The men were all extremely excited about the coming of a female recruit onto the ship. Many of them had not seen a woman for years. Zarbon, who always went on missions to very populated planets, always saw his fair share of women, but a woman working on his master's ship with him was something he hadn't expected.

Ginyu grinned, and looked over his shoulder to make sure Frieza or another high ranking officer was walking by, but froze instead. Everyone looked up at him, "What is it Captain?" Guildo asked. When Ginyu didn't answer, everyone looked to see what he was looking at. Soon, everyone else froze.

A young, tall, slender woman was about 15 feet away from them, talking with an officer with a clipboard. Zarbon peered over Ginyu's shoulder pads to get a better look at her. She was tall, slim and most likely the most beautiful woman he (or any of the men) had ever seen. She had large brown, cat-like eyes, and a scar going across her left eye. She wore her long black hair up in a high pony-tail. And even with it up, her hair reached the small of her back. She wore a simple armor, with blue body tight, white boots and gloves, and shoulder less upper armor, and no bottom armor. She was conversing with the officer about her assignments "Yes, Lord Frieza will be expecting this by the end of the day, and Charmada was conquered, be sure to add that to the report."

The officer nodded, saluted, and they walked separate ways, the woman walking the in the direction of the group of men. All of the men stood up straight against the wall as she passed. Even though the woman was tall, all of the other men were still taller than her. She looked up at them all, smiling pleasantly as she passed. Zarbon was last in line as she passed. When she passed him, she almost stopped for a second, looking at right into his eyes. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. As soon as she was out of ear-shot, the men relaxed, smirking and rubbing under their noses.

"Did you see her checking me out? She's crazy about me!" Jeice smirked. As the men argued, Zarbon looked back, thinking that the woman had already turned the corner. But she hadn't, in fact, she was lingering in the corner, she peered over the wall, and she and Zarbon caught eyes. The others hadn't noticed, and Zarbon smiled and waved. She giggled and waved her fingers at him and ducked back behind the wall.

Ginyu hit Zarbon's shoulder, "Hey, what are you starring at? We gotta get to the meeting."

Zarbon shook his head, "What meeting?" he asked.

Dodoria massaged his head, "The meeting when Frieza is going to pick Kariosa's personal trainer!"

Zarbon froze and turned to Dodoria, "What? Kariosa, you said her name was?" he shouted silently, "You mean, _the_ Kariosa?"

Jeice scratched his head, "Yes, _the_ Kariosa, princess of Planet Vegeta, second in line to the throne of Vegeta." Jeice stared at Zarbon, he looked bewildered. "You mean you didn't recognize her? When's the last time you saw the news? She's been all over it!" he said.

Zarbon scowled at him, "Do you honestly think I have time to watch the news?" he asked.

Ginyu stepped in now, "You can't tell me that you stood 2 feet away from her and didn't catch a glimpse of that _ass?_" he said.

Zarbon scowled at him now, "No, I didn't because I'm not a pig like you. I didn't see her tail wrapped around her waist."

Ginyu opened his mouth as if to retort, but nothing came out. Zarbon smirked, "We should get to that meeting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: A Trainer is Chosen**

Frieza's meeting room was full with commanders, officers and high-class warriors. The Ginyu Force was also there. Dodoria and Zarbon were seated next to each other, and in-between them, a large chair. Jeice was seated next to Zarbon and Recoome next to him. Ginyu, Burter and Guildo were seated next to Dodoria. "Think about it mate, I'm the perfect bloke to train Kariosa; I'm smart, strong, not to mention ridiculously good-looking, and she's totally crazy about me, she'll request me to train her!" he gloated. Everyone laughed; Zarbon merely closed his eyes and smirked, tucking a strand of hair out of his face. He had thought that it was common knowledge by now that he was a specimen of complete perfection, but he usually didn't like to gloat about it.

Dodoria grunted, "No way Jeice, I'm gonna train Kariosa, I can kick your ass from here to Charmada!" he shouted across the table.

Jeice put his hand on his head, laughing out loud, along with the entire room, "Yeah right Dodo... you've still got your hands full babysitting Kariosa's brother! Vegeta is already too much for you, what makes you think you could handle Kariosa?"

The men continued to argue about who was most fit to train the princess. Zarbon was hoping to train her, but didn't want to argue. He merely leaned back in his chair, watching the men fight, and flicking his earring.

Suddenly, the hatch doors burst open, and Frieza walked inside. The room quickly became quiet and everyone immediately took their seats. Frieza looked over the table, and took his seat in between Zarbon and Dodoria. Zarbon sat straight up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, you all should know the purpose of this meeting. As you all may or may not know... we have a new recruit that will be added to our force." Several of the men around the table smirked, as Frieza pulled out a remote and pointed it towards the ceiling. A picture appeared on the blank wall on the other side of the room. "This is our newest recruit, Princess Kariosa, only daughter of King Vegeta, and second in line for the throne of Planet Vegeta." Zarbon uncrossed his arms, and stared at the picture, smiling. It was a bust-shot of Kariosa. In royal Sayain armor. Her hair was down, some over her shoulders, the rest behind her back. She was smiling so sweetly, starring right at Zarbon. "And, obviously, she is a very important member of our force," Frieza continued, "She will have the same work-force as Prince Vegeta, and must be trained by a higher-class warrior than our other new recruits. That is the purpose of this meeting; determining Kariosa's personal trainer." Almost all of the men were tense in there seats, looking at Frieza, but Zarbon continued to stare at Kariosa's picture.

All of a sudden, Jeice's hand shot into the air, "Lord Frieza! I'll train her! I'll do great! Please, pick me!" he shouted.

Ginyu stood opposite of Jeice, waving his hand at Frieza, "No sire! If's anyone's fit enough to train the princess, it's me! _Captain_ Ginyu!" he shouted, emphasizing the word 'captain' to Jeice.

More hands shot into the air and more pleads were heard. Until Frieza slammed his enormous tail into the ground. The hands disappeared, and the room was once again silent. "No, I want no one from the Ginyu Force training the princess, you all have enough on your work loads as it is, and I don't want her doing those stupid poses and dance routines." he ordered. The Ginyu Force slumped into their seats.

Taking this opportunity to speak, Dodoria stood, "Lord Frieza, these lower-classed warriors aren't suited to train her majesty, allow me to! I will train her so hard, she'll be able to conquer a planet single handedly! Look what I've done to Vegeta!" he said.

Frieza glared at him, and Dodoria took the hint, and sat back down. "Dodoria, you still have your hands full looking after Vegeta's wellbeing, and you didn't make him as strong as he is now, Vegeta came onto my ship as a boy with tremendous power, you simply made him mad enough to get it all out."

The other warriors in the room laughed under their breath.Frieza lifted himself from his chair, crossed his arms, and hovered around the table, going behind Zarbon. "I need someone with patience and smarts, not to mention strength. But who...?" Frieza pondered out loud. He continued to hover until he was besides Kariosa's picture. He put a hand behind his back, and the other stroking his chin, staring at Kariosa's picture.

He turned and looked around the table. All of the men were sitting on the edges of their seats, with their hands laced together, watching him with anticipation. All except for Zarbon. It appeared to Frieza that he was watching him, but his focus was still on Kariosa's picture. His hands weren't laced together, but rested in front of him. Then, it hit Frieza, he felt idiotic for not thinking of it in the first place. He smiled and pointed directly at Zarbon. Every man in the room gasped, stared at Frieza, then at to who he was pointing to. Zarbon blinked hard and stared at Frieza, finally realizing that he was pointing at him. "You, Zarbon! I'm such a fool no to think of is sooner!" Frieza said, laughing.

A silent mumble clouded into earshot, as Frieza continued, "Zarbon, my most trusted commander," he said, hovering over to him, "you are perfect to train our young princess!" He landed next to him, and Zarbon stood, towering over his master by a good foot and a half. Zarbon looked back around the table, several of the men looked heartbroken, the others angry. Frieza pulled out a small business card-sized piece of paper and handed it to Zarbon. "Here you are Zarbon, this is Kariosa's room number and in case of emergency, the code to her lock." men cursed under their breath. "I'm sure she is in her room right now, why don't you go and introduce yourself?" he smiled.

Zarbon looked back at Frieza and smiled, "Y-yes sire, I shall." He placed his right hand over his chest and bowed. He lifted himself back up, with a grin on his face and walked out of the room.

Jeice kicked the leg under the table and crossed his arms sternly, "Why does pretty-boy always get the perks of this job?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Their Meeting**

Zarbon had studied and fully memorized the information on the card Frieza had given him with Kariosa's room information. She was roomed in the Royalty Suite on the top floor of the ship, on the opposite side of the ship from Vegeta's room. Zarbon had dashed into the elevator, and was waiting impatiently inside, waiting to get to the top floor. He was hoping up and down, getting more anxious with every floor he passed until he finally reached the top. He dashed out of the elevator and ran down the halls. Realizing that he was running, he slowed his pace to a walk, but was having trouble sustaining it. As he passed windows, he constantly checked his reflection, making sure he looked absolutely perfect, his hair neatly braided, his jewelry clean and gleaming, And before he knew it, he was standing in front of the Royalty Suite door. Zarbon was housed on the floor just below the top in the Top Elite Suites. Zarbon's suite had a half kitchen, full gym, full bed and bathroom, and he saw this as suitable. He gulped and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Frieza said he was sure that she would be in her room, so he knocked again, louder this time. There was still no answer. Zarbon looked behind him and back to the door, and looked down at the security box. He punched in the security code he had memorized from the card. Once he was done, the doors slid open.

Zarbon had never been inside of the Royalty Suites; it was breathtaking. A chandelier hung over his head, and a canopy of the upstairs was seen from the door. He thought the bedroom and master bathroom were up there. He walked in, the doors closing behind him to find a full kitchen, and half bathroom, an office, a living area with a big screen T.V. and a full gym, complete with dumbbells, a treadmill, and a full weight set. He heard a grunt from the gym, and walked towards it.

"Princess?" he shouted. He wandered inside, getting a look at the gym. He noticed another walkway, into a much larger white room. He heard the grunt again; it was coming from the large white room, "Princess?" He walked inside the white room and looked around, not seeing anyone. He heard the grunt again, from above him; he looked up. He saw a woman floating above him; it was Kariosa. Her hair was up as it was when Zarbon first saw her. She was wearing a simple white sports bra and dark, tight Capri sweats and barefoot. She was kicking and punching in the air at blinding speeds. Her tail hung loosely behind her, swinging to her rhythm. Zarbon was amazed at how fast she was. But suddenly, she stopped, and put her hands to her sides, wiping sweat from her brow. Zarbon panicked for a second and ran out. She floated to the floor and turned with her eyes closed, breathing heavily, still wiping sweat from her forehead. When she opened her eyes, she found Zarbon looking down at her with a towel in his hand and a smile on his face. She smiled sweetly as she took the towel and wiped her face. She placed it over her shoulders, placing one hand on her hip, and the other gripping the towel on her shoulder.

"Thank you." she said pleasantly. Zarbon hadn't gotten a chance to realize how beautiful her voice was. It was a slight almost British accent, similar to Zarbon's.

"I saw you in the hall, but I never got your name." she said, stepping closer to Zarbon.

He smiled, "My name is Zarbon, I'm Lord Frieza's Head Commander, and he has appointed me to be your personal trainer."

Kariosa's smile grew larger and her eyes gleamed, "Really? Oh, I've been waiting so long to finally get a trainer! What a treat I get to be trained by Lord Frieza's Head Commander!" she said excitedly.

Zarbon smiled larger too, excited to see that she was so excited. She walked passed him, her tail almost luring him to to follow. He did as her tail gestured, and followed her out of the gym. She walked passed a large dresser, with many frames. Kariosa continued upstairs towards her bathroom, somewhere Zarbon was sure he couldn't follow, so he stayed at the dresser, looking at the photos.

He picked up a photo and looked at it, "Is this you?" he asked out loud so Kariosa could hear from upstairs. She popped her head from the balcony looking down at him, scrubbing a towel on her wet head. He looked up at her smiling. She smiled back and jogged downstairs and joined Zarbon at his side. She placed her hand on his upper arm, on his arm band; he blushed a bit.

She smiled, looking at the picture, "Yes, that's me when I was a child," she said, point to a small young girl in children's royal armor, "and that's Vegeta," she said, giggling. She pointed to a young Vegeta, sucking his thumb, and gripping his tail. Zarbon laughed as well, seeing the mighty Prince Vegeta as a child, sucking his thumb. "And my father." Kariosa said, pointing to King Vegeta. Prince Vegeta was an exact copy of his father, except his father had dark brown hair, bread and mustache.

"You must miss your father, being so far away from him and all." he said.

Kariosa nodded, "I do, but, Lord Frieza said that my brother and I can go and visit him anytime we are near Planet Vegeta."

Zarbon placed the picture back on the shelf, next to a glass case holding a ruby necklace. The ruby had the Sayian Royalty symbol engraved in it.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to it.

Kariosa looked at it and smiled, "Oh, that's my necklace; it means the world to me. It belonged to my mother." she said, placing her hand over a framed picture. She took her hand back, and it was obvious who was in the picture. It was her mother, Queen Saraheed. As Prince Vegeta was a twin to his father, Kariosa was an exact copy of her mother. Her mother had Kariosa's big brown eyes, long brown hair, some going over her shoulders, and the rest on her back. She had her daughter's physique and even her smile.

Zarbon looked down at Kariosa, she was looking at her mother's picture, "You must miss her terribly as well." he said softly.

Kariosa closed her eyes and nodded, "I do, very much; she passed away when I was just a child."

Zarbon placed a sympathetic hand around her and placed it on her opposite arm. "You resemble her greatly, you have her eyes." he said, looking at hers.

She blinked and looked up at him, taking his hand off of her and holding it gently, "Thank you." she said sweetly, Zarbon smiled. They both looked down at their hands, holding each other's. They both took their hands back and blushed. Kariosa looked to her side, blushing, putting some strands of hair behind her ear. Zarbon was smiling, and cleared his throat.

Kariosa look back up at Zarbon, "So, Commander Zarbon…"

Zarbon put his hand up, "Please, just Zarbon." he said.

Kariosa smiled, stepping closer to him, "All right, Zarbon, when will our first session be?" she asked.

Zarbon smiled, "I've scheduled us for tomorrow at noon. In the observation chambers, you should know where that is, Lord Frieza evaluated you there."

Kariosa nodded, "Yes, I know where it is. I'm looking forward to it." she said.

Zarbon smiled even more; there was something in her eyes, something that wasn't there before. He nodded, "Yes, so am I."

She walked closer to him, until she was inches away from him. Even though the Sayains were a relatively tall race, Zarbon's race, the Zigonions, were known to be giants, ranging from 6 to 8 feet tall. Kariosa was roughly about 5' 7" ft., Zarbon was 6' 2". Kariosa walked her index and middle finger up Zarbon's chest, her other hand on his shoulder and raised herself up to his ear, "Has anyone ever told you that you are a very handsome man, Zarbon?" she asked silently in his ear. She looked at him, her nose inches away from his.

Zarbon grinned, placing his hand on the small of her back, which was somewhat close to Zarbon's waist, "Yes, I've been told that."

Kariosa smiled, and gently pushed herself away from him, her tail in front of her, still toying with Zarbon. "Well Zarbon, I have some things to do here, I will see you tomorrow." she said, walking to the stairs and up to her bathroom.

Zarbon watched her go and once she was out of sight, exited the suite. When the door slid shut behind him, he leaned against the door, sighing and laughing to himself. He brushed his emerald hair out of his face. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Training the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. And he could see her anytime he pleased.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Training Session**

The next day, Zarbon sat on a bench, waiting impatiently in the observation chambers for Kariosa. He played with his loose fitting shirt, wringing it in his hands. Every few seconds, he'd glance at the clock. He told her to be here at noon; it was 12:13. Where was she? Zarbon had wanted so dearly to see her again. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep the night before. He spent much of his night lying awake in bed, thinking of her; her laugh, her smile, her voice. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

Suddenly, the hatch doors opened, and in walked Kariosa. She wore a loose fighting shirt and tight, but loose sweat pants. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail. He stood up, smiling at her. She smiled back at him, blushing a bit.

"I'm so sorry I'm late sir, but for some reason, Jeice kept running into me" she said, a bit confused.

Zarbon snorted silently. He knew Jeice would try to make a move on her, but not so desperately. He stook his head, "Don't worry about."

Kariosa placed her gym bag down. "All right, just let me stretch a minute" she said, stretching her arms, back, shoulders and legs. After a minute, she stood back up, "All right, I'm ready" she said, kicking her bag out of the way.

Zarbon smiled, as they both got into their fighting stances. But before they began, Kariosa stood back up, looking as if she had forgotten something. Zarbon noticed and stood back up, "What is it?" he asked.

Kariosa smiled, and pulled off her shirt. Zarbon's jaw dropped. She stood in her sweats and a white sports bra. Zarbon shook his head; he didn't want to be caught looking at Kariosa with his mouth wide open. She smiled, and put her hands on her hips.

A loud bang echoed through the large chambers. Zarbon and Kariosa looked around. "What was that?" she asked.

Zarbon didn't tell her, but he knew. He glanced over at the two-way mirror. Freiza used this mirror to watch potential recruits to see if they were strong enough to work under him. But right now, Freize wasn't behind the mirror; about ten men crammed themselves inside the small room to get a peek at Kariosa through the window. The Ginyu Force, Dodoria and a handful of other high to mid-level recruits stood in the room.

"Get off my foot Jeice!" Dodoria shouted silently.

"Well, leggo my hair you damn, pink, pineapple!" Jeice shouted silently back.

Ginyu punched the both of them in their heads, "Would you both shut up! If Zarbon hears us, we're all dead!"

Zarbon glared at the mirror one more time; he knew that they were all back there. He would take care of them after he was finished here. He turned back to Kariosa, "It was probably a hard blow someone gort from one of the training rooms up stairs"

Kariosa stopped looking around, "You're probably right. So, shall we get started now?" she asked, getting back into her fighting stance.

Zarbon smiled at her; he loved her enthusiasm. "Very well" he said, as he too removed his shirt. Kariosa smiled a bit when she saw how good of shape Zarbon was in. He had a perfect, wash-board abs and chest. He arms were perfectly sculpted. He got back into his fighting stance, "Let us begin."

They both flew towards each other at blinding speeds. They fought fist to fist for a bit, and ricocheted off each other, and fired large ki blasts at each other. Zarbon released his ki blast before Kariosa and dodge her continuing ki blast.

He vanished. Karisoa stopped her blast and looked around. Suddenly, he reappeared behind her. He grabbed her around her chest. He squeezed her tightly, in a fierce bear hug. Kariosa flexed every muscle she had. She squirmed and moved trying to free herself. She eventually realized that if she wanted to free herself, she'd have to use all her energy; something she couldn't afford to do. She used her flying ability and flew herself and Zarbon into the air. She flew towards to ceiling, and before reached the top, Kariosa moved herself, so her stomach was facing the ground. She smashed Zarbon's back into the ceiling. He groaned and released her.

He flew away from her and to the other side of the room. He placed his hands in front of him, all his fingers separated from each other. He fired blasts from his hands all over the room; Kariosa dodged each of them. Zarbon was amazed at how quickly she moved.

They continued fighting for about three hours longer. The men behind the mirror were surprised at Kariosa's strength, considering her size. But they really concentrated at the positions Zarbon and Kariosa put themselves in while they fought. The men could only dream on being in Zarbon's position whenever he pinned her to the wall or to floor, or if Kariosa pinned him to the ground or floor.

At the beginning of the fourth hour, the two exhausted fighters stopped. They floated to the ground. Zarbon leaned his hands on his knees, breathing deeply. He had been in many fights, but never in such a harsh training session. He looked up at Kariosa, who was walking her way towards him. "I must say Princess, I am very impressed. I haven't had such a tough training session in many years."

She smiled, breathing deeply through her nose. She put her hands on her hips and continued to walk over to him. But she tripped over her own foot, and stumbled to the floor. Zarbon was quick enough to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Are you all right?" he asked, lifting her up.

She held onto him as she got to her feet, "Yes, I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep very well last night. I kept thinking about…" but she stopped herself when she realized what she was going to say, and how she was going to say it to. She blushed and shook her head.

Zarbon smiled; he wondered if she was up thinking about him all night like he did about her. He picked her up into his arms, "You need some rest, I'll take you to your room" he said.

Kariosa smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his chest, and fell asleep.

Zarbon walked over to her gym bag, kicked it up, and grabbed it with his hand. Then, he walked to the door. It opened, and Zarbon was surrounded by the Ginyu Force, Dodoria and a handful of other warriors. They looked anxious, smiling and rubbing their hands together.

"Say, Zarbon, you look exhausted, you don't I take the princess off your hands and you can go rest" Jeice said, grinning.

Zarbon glared at them all, "No thanks, I've got it. And don't think I didn't know where you all were while I was fighting. Just be glad that I'm in a good mood today, or I'd report you all to Lord Freiza for misusing the observation room"

The men cowered for a moment, as Zarbon walked past them all and to the elevators to the upper-level suites.

As he rode in the elevator, he watched Kariosa sleep. She was so small and delicate, yet so powerful. She was almost as strong, if not equal to his strength. But he knew that Freiza would desire her to be much stronger. So he, in return, would have to grow stronger as well.

He reached the top floor, and walked down the white halls to Kariosa's Royalty Suite. He entered the code and walked inside. He dropped Kariosa's bag on a chair near the door and walked upstairs. He hadn't gotten a chance to see the upstairs rooms before. They were just a breathtaking as downstairs. There was a small balcony to his right; the balcony had a thick poly-urethane bubble surrounding it, so one could look into space safely. To his left, he saw Kariosa's king-sized bed. He walked over to it, while he looked around. He looked at Kariosa's massive dresser, and her mirror; despite all the fighting he'd been doing, he still looked magnificent. He smiled, and stopped at the side of Kariosa's bed-side. He placed her down lightly. She curled herself around her pillow. Zarbon laughed; she was so adorable, like a cat.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and put it behind her ear. He stroked her hair for a moment. She was so beautiful. He turned off the lamp on her bed-side table and walked back downstairs. He wobbled as he walked down the stairs. He was still tired for the fight. He still couldn't believe Kariosa's skill. He would report to Frieza after a nice shower and a nap.

_An hour later_

Kariosa awoke in her bed. She looked around, expecting to see Zarbon, but he was gone. She sighed a bit; she had hoped he would stay with her for a little while. She walked out to the balcony and looked out at the stars. She smiled, resting her elbows on the rail, and her head in her hands. She felt like a little girl again, she had never had such a deep feeling for someone like this. She suddenly lifted herself up, and ran back to her bed. She jumped onto it on her stomach. She pulled herself to the edge, and stuck her head under the bed. She threw things out of the way; old shoes, dirty clothes and smiled when she found what she was looking for. She pulled out a medium-sized book. She lifted it onto the bed. She rested herself on her pillows at the head of the bed. She crossed her legs, and put the book in her lap.

She opened it up, and sighed, smiling. This was her private scrap book of, what seemed to her, important new paper clippings. She flipped past the very beginning where there were such articles as: _King Vegeta's Daughter Born: Planet Vegeta Welcomes Princess Kariosa, _or _Prince Vegeta agrees to work for Lord Frieza_. She finally got to the articles she was looking for. Her favorite read _Lord Frieza's Head Captain Conquers Astrian Single-Handedly: Captain Zarbon Promoted to Position of Head Commander_. Kariosa continued to look through her book, reading articles like: _Commander Zarbon Honored by King Vegeta_, _Commander Zarbon Voted Sexiest Man Alive_, and _Commander Zarbon Receives Medallion of Honor_.

Kariosa stopped reading the articles after a while, and just looked at the pictures. She couldn't help but swoon over him. Everything about him was perfect: his hair, his eyes, his body, and his face. She had had a crush on Zarbon ever since she was a little girl. She did realize that Zarbon was many years older than her, but he appeared no older than her.

She pulled out her favorite picture of Zarbon from the scrap book. It was a picture of him from a formal ball. He was wearing a black, slim-fitting suit; his hair was perfectly braided and resting over his shoulder. One of his hands rested on his hip as the other rested loosely at his side. He was standing next to Dodoria and two other men Kariosa didn't bother to check who they were. Kariosa held the picture to her chest, as she fell over, lying down, giggling to herself. She loved this sensation of being a little girl again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Mankin**

_Three months later_

Because Kariosa was growing stronger by the day, Freiza decided that it may be a good idea to hire more female recruits to his ship. He appointed twelve new female recruits. Each of the women were very powerful warriors, but none of them were as powerful as Kariosa. Kariosa was still the only Sayain on the ship, asides from her brother, Vegeta, and his personal Sayain trainer, Nappa. There was another warrior that worked only part-time for Frieza. He was the oldest son of a high-class warrior in King Vegeta's army. His name was Raditz. He was about the same age as Kariosa. He had once trained with her when they were younger. Kariosa hadn't seen him for eight years.

At the moment, it was one of Kariosa's days off from training. She had an Evaluation coming up; she would have to fight a high-ranking officer. If she passed, she could go on to the next level, almost as high a rank as her brother. So Zarbon was training her intensely to get her ready for it; he wanted to make sure that she would pass. Kariosa was sitting in the cafeteria with a friend of hers. She was one of the new female recruits that Frieza had hired. She was a much lower class than Kariosa, only because Kariosa was royalty, and much more powerful. Her name was Giana. She was from the Planet Accilio. She had light red skin, long golden hair, bright blue eyes and long pointed ears. She was the daughter of an Accilian Knight, and hired by Frieza upon her father's recommendation. She was a fun-loving and courageous girl. She was one of the first women to be recruited after Kariosa. She and Kariosa had been friends ever since Giana was hired.

Giana had grown up with Zarbon; his planet, Zigonia, was next to Accilio. Giana, the same age as Kariosa, had had a crush on Zarbon when she was a girl, but had gotten over it when she was a teenager; she saw it creepy to have a crush on an eighty-year-old man, despite his looks. But she could understand why Kariosa would like him.

"So, how goes the swooning over Mr. Zarbon?" she asked playfully as she drank from her juice can.

Kariosa giggled, "I don't know… I mean, I'm not sure if he's even interested in me. We're friends, but, unfortunately, I don't think things will go much further than that"

Giana leaned her head in her hand, and looked at Kariosa, "You do realize that he is old enough to be your grandfather?"

Kariosa nodded, "Oh, I know that. He's a Zigonian. They age extremely slowly. But, the way I see it, he _looks_ as old as me, even though he's a good sixty years older than me. But, also, Sayains age slowly too. So it evens out. Sayains age a litter faster than Zigonians, but we'll appear the same age as each other all the time."

Giana laughed, taking another sip of her juice, "What ever you say, as long as it makes you happy."

The two women got up and threw away their trash. They walked out of the cafeteria. They laughed with each other, talking about Zarbon, and other men they had crushes on.

"Are you girls talking about me?" a voice said smoothly.

Kariosa and Giana looked up, and saw Mankin standing in front of them. Mankin was a high ranking warrior; a captain, and higher class then both Giana and Kariosa. He was a Milonian. He had tan skin, bright golden eyes and long black hair pulled back in a long, thin braid that reached his ankles. He was dressed similar to how Zarbon wore his armor; he was in a fashion war with Zarbon. Mankin had been on the force much longer than Zarbon, but Zarbon was in a higher rank. He thought he was the sexiest man on the ship, until Zarbon came along. But Mankin was a good looking man; in shape, and nice features. But he was far too pompous, and all the women saw it as a turn-off.

He had also had a big crush on Kariosa. He was on of the men in the meeting, pleading Frieza to allow him to train her, and he was in the observation room on Kariosa's first training session, but after Zarbon had threatened everyone in that room, he hadn't done it since. But still, he hadn't given up on her entirely.

Giana rolled her eyes, "No Mankin, we weren't talking about you, actually, we were talking about Commander Zarbon."

Mankin growled. Giana knew that he despised Zarbon, and she liked toying with him. "Why would you be talking about that loser?"

Kariosa frowned, "He's quite a warrior, don't you think?" she asked Giana jokingly.

Giana nodded, "Oh yes, and strong, brave, and not to mention, _handsome!_"

Mankin clenched his fists; he hated it when he heard how handsome Zarbon was. He still saw himself as the most beautiful man on the ship.

He smircked, "Actually, I came down here to inform Giana that Arlo wants her; it's time for your training session."

Arlo was Giana's trainer; a Saldarian, the same race as Jeice, and his cousin. Giana sighed, "Sorry Kari, I guess I gotta go, but we can hang out after I'm finished."

Kariosa nodded, and waved as Giana walked off. This left Kariosa and Mankin alone. Kariosa was uncomfortable. She knew Mankin had a crush on her, and even though he hadn't made a move on her yet, Giana warned her that he would sooner or later. Kariosa tried to find an excuse to leave, but couldn't find one. She knew that Mankin knew that she had the day off. Zarbon was in an important meeting with Frieza. Kariosa smiled pleasantly at Mankin. He was a higher-ranking officer, and even though she didn't care for him very much, she had to be polite. She wandered over to a large window near them and looked out at the stars.

"You look magnificent today Princess" Mankin said smoothly.

Kariosa simply smiled at him again over her shoulder, and went back to looking at the stars.

"I've also heard good things about you. You're getting stronger and stronger by the day"

Kariosa smiled at him again. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to get away, but she didn't want to be rude.

"I was hoping to get to know you better as well. We never have the chance to talk…" he said smoothly, walking closer to her.

Kariosa turned all the way around, looking at him, "In what way, sir?"

Mankin leaned against the wall, close to Kariosa, "Well, we'll be reaching Tarno by tomorrow. It's a lovely little planet; home to some of the finest restaurants in the galaxy."

Kariosa smiled weakly, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your invitation. You see, I have an important training session with Commander Zarbon tomorrow. My Evaluation is in a week, so I need to be ready"

"Oh, from what I've heard, I think you're ready now…"

Suddenly, far away from the ship, a star exploded in space. Kariosa watched it; it was beautiful. She had never seen a star explosion so close before; it almost hypnotized her. Mankin watched it too, "Its lovely, isn't it?" he said coolly.

Kariosa nodded, "Yes, it is"

Mankin looked back at her, "But not half as lovely as you, Princess"

Kariosa didn't look at him; she continued to watch the explosion. She sighed and turned around, but when she did, Mankin was right in front of her. He leaned his hands on either side of Kariosa's head. She was growing more uncomfortable by the second. He leaned his head into hers, "You're more than lovely, Princess. I'd love to be your Prince Charming any day" he said coolly.

Kariosa didn't know what to do. She couldn't attack him; he was a captain. If she attacked him, she would get written up and be severely punished by Frieza.

Mankin turned his head slightly, moving his face closer. Kariosa pressed her head against the wall. He nibbled her ear, "I'll do anything for you Princess… I'll do anything _to_ you..."

Kariosa shut her eyes tightly, praying for a miracle, or anything to get her away from Mankin.

"Ahem…" a voice echoed through the hall.

Mankin raised his head and looked over his shoulder. He quickly put his hands to his sides and took a step away from Kariosa. He was sweating a bit. Kariosa looked at him and then looked down the hall. She had never been so relieved in her life when she saw who it was.

Zarbon was walking sternly down the hall; his cape flying softly behind him. Mankin took another step back as he got closer. Zarbon stopped at Kariosa's side, staring sternly at Mankin.

"Captain Mankin, may I ask what you were doing to the Princess?" he asked.

"C-c-commander Z-Zarbon… I was just… you see I… she… she had something in her… ear… and I… I was just c-checking…"

Mankin may have talked big, saying he could beat Zarbon to a pulp with one hand tied behind his back. But the reality was that he was somewhat terrified of Zarbon. In his regular form, Zarbon was already much more powerful than Mankin. But Mankin had seen what Zarbon was capable of in his transformed state; he wouldn't last a second against him.

"Never mind… you're needed in the conference hall" Zarbon ordered him.

Mankin bowed, "Y-yessir!" he shouted, and walked quickly off, not looking back.

After he had turned the corner, Zarbon looked down at Kariosa, "Are you all right?" he asked, putting a hand on her waist.

Kariosa nodded, stepping closer to him, "Yes, I'm fine" she said.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No, no… he was just being Mankin."

Zarbon smiled. He also knew that Mankin had a huge crush on Kariosa. He was happy to see that Kariosa had denied him.

"Come on, I'll treat you to a drink" he said to her, as he pulled her closer to him.

Kariosa smiled, her tail wagged excitedly. She walked with Zarbon back to the cafeteria; where she had just exited with Giana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Mankin's Plan**

_One Week Later_

Kariosa's Evaluation was in two hours. At the moment, she was resting in her room. Zarbon forbade her from doing any fighting that day until her evaluation. But he did agree to let her punch her punching bag in her room, so she wouldn't be completely stiff during the Evaluation. Zarbon was a bit nervous about the Evaluation, though. Originally, the person Kariosa had to fight in her Evaluation could have been chosen by only Zarbon, or he could fight her himself. But, someone had informed Frieza that maybe it might have been a better idea for Frieza to pick someone, because of the trainer to trainee relationship might give Zarbon some consent to go easy on the Princess. Frieza didn't want that. Zarbon hadn't been informed yet on who the new fighter was; he figured he'd find out at the Evaluation. He was already in the observation deck of the large observation room. This observation room was much larger than the one Kariosa and Zarbon used for training sessions. The room where she would fight was three times bigger, and there was a deck for people to watch, instead of a small room. This deck could easily fit thirty people to watch the fight, but only half that many would be attending.

Giana had the day off from training with Arlo and wanted to go and watch the Evaluation. She was walking down the hall, making her way to the large observation room. _'Kariosa and Zarbon are really nervous about this Evaluation'_ she thought to herself as she turned a corner, _'I promised Kariosa that I'd go and support her.'_

"In such a hurry?" said a voice behind her.

Giana stopped and looked behind her. Mankin was walking towards her, looking as smug as ever. "On your way to watch the Princess's Evaluation?" he asked.

Giana sighed as she continued to walk down the hall, "Yes, I promised Kariosa that I would go and support her. I never back down on my word."

"It's going to be quite a fight, I'm sure" Mankin said.

Giana stopped and looked at him, "You only say that because you're the one giving her the evaluation" she said coldly.

Mankin laughed, "I wanted to see for myself how powerful she's become. Zarbon's been all talk about her; I want to see what she's really made of."

Of course, that wasn't entirely the truth. True, Mankin wanted to see first-hand how powerful Kariosa was, but it was the rules of the Evaluation that tempted him. He was the person who had informed Frieza about him choosing another to give Kariosa her Evaluation. And the rules of the Evaluation were: if the trainee being evaluated failed, and is defeated by another warrior who is not their trainer, that warrior takes the responsibility of training the failed recruit.

Mankin couldn't let an opportunity like that go to waste. If he took over Zarbon's position of training Kariosa, he could see her any time he wished; and hopefully have her affections turned to him.

Giana looked at a clock on the wall as they walked, "The Evaluation starts in half an hour, shouldn't you be down their by now?" she asked.

Mankin laughed again, "I'll be there ages before you."

Suddenly, Mankin disappeared. Giana sighed. This was Mankin's special ability. He could move at blinding speeds, without being detected. Even though Kariosa was quick, Giana couldn't see how she'd be able to keep up with Mankin's speed. That is what made her so worried about it. She jogged through the halls, hoping to get a chance to talk to Zarbon before the fight.

By the time she reached the observation room, Frieza, Dodoria, Zarbon and six other officers were all waiting inside. She bowed as she walked by Frieza and stood at Zarbon's side. He was standing right in front of the large glass window; his arms were crossed and he looked nervous.

"Feeling okay there, Zarbon? Worried about who Frieza chose for Kariosa?" she asked.

Zarbon sighed, "Let's not say I'm completely comfortable with the decision. Don't get me wrong, I have total confidence in Kariosa's ability to fight, but she's only been exposed to my kind of fighting style. Frieze could've picked anyone. She's not used to other techniques. I would've gladly fought her myself, if someone hadn't given him the idea to choose himself" he said angrily.

Giana nodded, "I just hope he's not too hard on her" she said.

Zarbon stared at her, "You know who she's fighting?" he yelled.

Giana looked at him, "Yes, I though you knew!" she yelled back.

But Giana didn't have to tell Zarbon who it was; he saw for himself. Zarbon looked down into the fighting area and saw Mankin walk inside. He wore fighting armor, with no shoulder pads, short undergarments and bands around his arm.

"Mankin; you bastard!" Zarbon shouted through the window, pounding on the glass.

Since Mankin was separated by about 30 feet and an inch of glass, he felt safe to talk back at Zarbon. "Sorry pretty-boy. Frieza thought it'd be a better idea if a random warrior was chosen to evaluate Kariosa. And you know the rules… if Kariosa fails… _I_ get to train her."

Zarbon growled, glaring at Mankin. He never got along with him. But Mankin training Kariosa was something he wouldn't allow. He cared far too much for Kariosa, and wouldn't allow Mankin to take advantage of her.

Zarbon crossed his arms again, staring at Mankin. Giana was uncomfortable with the atmosphere between Zarbon and Mankin. She looked around, looking at the faces of other warriors she didn't recognize; she watched out of the corner of her eye Dodoria and Frieza talking.

The door opened suddenly, and Prince Vegeta and Nappa walked inside. Vegeta walked proudly in front of Nappa, who was a good foot taller than Vegeta. Zarbon looked over his shoulder at Vegeta. He stopped at glared at Vegeta.

"Prince Vegeta…" Zarbon said simply.

Vegeta merely grunted, and continued walking towards his seat at the other end of the room. Giana looked at Vegeta and Zarbon, "You and Vegeta haven't really been on that good of terms with each other either, have you?" she asked.

Zarbon looked back down at the fighting room, "No, not really. When Vegeta was first initiated into Frieza's force, I was the one who he had to fight to prove himself to Frieza. I don't mean to brag, but I beat him pretty badly. He hasn't forgiven me since; that was six years ago."

That was another thing Zarbon worried about. Even if he had a chance to be with Kariosa, her brother would disapprove.

Frieza walked over to Vegeta and they talked for a bit. "Oh, Vegeta, we have a few more guests coming to watch your sister's first Evaluation" he said.

Vegeta looked over at the door as it opened, and three men walked inside. Two of the men looked exactly alike, with black hair pointing out in all directions; except one of them looked a bit older, had tanner skin, and a large scar on his left cheek. The other man was taller than the other two. He had long, wild black hair that reached his ankles. All three of them wore traditional Sayain armor. The tan one and the man with long hair had long red capes flowing behind them. The younger one had no cape, and arm and leg bands on. Vegeta smiled and walked over to them.

"Bardock, Raditz, Kakorot! I'm glad the three of you could make it!" Vegeta said, shaking each of their hands firmly.

Giana leaned into Zarbon, "Who are they?" she asked.

"The oldest man, that's Bardock. He's the head General of King Vegeta's army. The tall one with long hair is his oldest son. His name is Raditz. He is Bardock's head Commander; the same position as me. And the other one, with Bardock's hair is his youngest son, Kakorot. He isn't quite as powerful as Raditz or Barock, but he's still quite powerful. He's a captain in the army."

Bardock and Kakorot walked over to talk with Frieza, while Raditz stayed to talk with Vegeta, "So, Raditz, did you really come all this way to watch my sister in her Evaluation?" he asked, smiling.

Raditz laughed, "Well, I haven't seen the young princess in many years. I wanted to see how much she's grown" he said coolly.

Zarbon glared over at Raditz, and then over at the clock; the Evaluation would start momentarily.

Frieza shook hands with Bardock and Kakorot, and walked over to the window. "All right, we will now begin Princess Kariosa's First Evaluation. You may come in now Princess" Frieza ordered.

The doors opened in the fighting arena, and Kariosa walked inside. Raditz walked up besides Zarbon, crossing his arms. He glanced over at Zarbon, and Zarbon did the same.

"You must be Zarbon; Kariosa's trainer. Am I correct?" he asked.

Zarbon nodded, "Yes, I've been training her" he answered.

Raditz smiled, and looked back down at Kariosa. Zarbon could tell from the look in his eyes that he was watching her not thinking of her fighting skills. He knew he had come to see how beautiful the Princess had grown up to be; after all, Raditz hadn't seen her in eight years. Zarbon could tell Raditz liked what he saw; he adjusted himself, smiling and laughing to himself. He took a deep breath in and watched Kariosa walk towards the center of the arena.

Kariosa stared at Mankin; she was upset to see him standing in front of her. She had hoped Zarbon would be the one giving her the Evaluation. She looked up at Zarbon, and he looked back down at her, _'Don't worry Kariosa, you'll do fine…'_ he said to himself.

Kariosa smiled, as if she had heard what Zarbon had thought and stared back at Mankin.

Vegeta walked up and stood at Raditz's side, putting his hands on his hips, "Well Raditz, what do you think?"

Raditz laughed, "Impressed; I'm very impressed. She certainly has grown up, hasn't she?" he said, adjusting himself again.

Zarbon glared at them, and went back to watching Kariosa, worried how this fight would unfold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII: Kariosa's Fight**

"Princess Kariosa, your First Evaluation will be given to you by Captain Mankin" Frieza announced.

Kariosa and Mankin walked to the very center of the arena. Mankin stuck out a strong hand, and Kariosa took it gently. Mankin grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, "I'm very excited about this Evaluation, Princess" he said smoothly.

Kariosa sneered, "I'd rather get this over with as soon as possible."

"Well, how's about I make it a little easier for you" he whispered, "I hope very dearly that you pass this exam. But if I fight you at full strength, as Lord Frieza ordered me, you won't last a minute in here."

Kariosa tried to release her hand from Mankin's grip, but he held firmly onto her, as he continued, "If you agree to be my woman, I'll make sure you pass this Evaluation with flying colors. All you have to do is pledge your un-dying love to me. Sure, I know, you may not love me now, but I can certainly change that, after what you see what I'm capable of in the bedroom…" he smirked.

Kariosa pulled her hand out of Mankin's grip, "Sorry Captain, I'll have to deny that proposition. I think I can hold my own."

Mankin narrowed his eyes at her, "Very well, you've just signed your death wish Princess" he sneered.

Frieza raised his arm into the air, "Princess Kariosa… your Evaluation begins… now!"

The minute Frieza's hand waved, Mankin disappeared. Kariosa spread her legs and put up her fists. She looked around and saw no sign of Mankin.

Suddenly, he reappeared behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her. He flew her into the air and spun her around. After spinning for a good two minutes, he released her and threw her towards the wall. She hit it harshly, and slid down to the floor. Her impact with the wall created a large dent.

Mankin laughed as he floated down to her, "I told you Princess; you don't stand a chance."

Kariosa growled, put her hands together and fired a large blast right at Mankin. Even his speed wasn't quick enough to dodge Kariosa's blast; she was known for having the quickest blasts on Frieza's force. The blast had hit Mankin in the shoulder, and burnt a section of his perfect hair. He stared, wide-eyed at his burnt braid, and back at Kariosa, "My hair… my beautiful hair! You bitch, I'll kill you!"

He speed towards Kariosa, and slammed her back into the wall. He grabbed her arm, and threw her to the other side of the arena. She regained her strength before she hit the opposite wall. She floated in the middle of the arena for a bit then landed. She put both her hands in front of her; all her fingers spread apart. She had her index and thumbs touching. She looked through the hole her fingers made.

Mankin stared at her, "What are you planning princess?"

A blue light shined and a large ki blast exploded out of her hands. Mankin's eyes widened as the blast came closer. He blocked himself, holding his forearms crossed in front of him. The blast hit him hard, and shoved him back.

Zarbon leaned into the glass, "Unbelievable… she's never used an attack of that magnitude… that's incredible!"

Vegeta smiled, _'And that's only half her full potential… if Kariosa ever got hold of her full power, even Frieza might have a problem with her.'_

Mankin struggled against the blast, and put his hands onto it. He pushed it forward, back towards Kariosa. She knew if Mankin used enough strength, he could fire the blast right back at her. This was a powerful blast; it could do serious damage to her, and quite possibly make her fail the Evaluation; she cut it off immediately. Mankin put his arms down; they were severely burnt, but he didn't seem to notice. He smiled devilishly at Kariosa, "I told you Princess, you're finished."

He disappeared again, and reappeared right above Kariosa. She stared up at him, as he aimed both his hands at her. He smiled widely, as an enormous red blast fired out of his hands, "Heaven's Cannon!" Mankin screamed.

Kariosa screamed, as it hit her head on. The blast sent her flying back. She landed on her back and grinded against the floor. Mankin landed, laughing, "Poor girl… I hope I didn't hurt her too bad."

"Mankin, you idiot! That blast was way out of line! Lord Frieza's even ordered you never to use your Heaven's Cannon except in emergencies!" Giana yelled at him.

Mankin glared at her, than at Frieza. "Even though Miss Giana has a point; that blast was a bit too harsh, Kariosa must be ready for anything. If she ever takes on a mission to conquer a planet, she has to be ready for any kind of attack from any kind of attacker" Frieza explained.

Zarbon stared at his master, then at Kariosa. She was lying, motionless on the floor, covered in bruises, scrapes, and burns. "Kariosa! Please! Get up! You've got to pass this! I believe in you Kariosa! Please! Get up!" he shouted through the glass.

Kariosa opened her eyes slowly; she could barely hear Zarbon's words, but she did hear them. _'He's right. I can't just back down now. I can't fail, not after all that Zarbon's done for me… I can't let him down!'_

She staggered to her feet, and watched as Mankin walked to her; he was smiling. He stopped in front of her, as she breathed heavily. "Oh… thank goodness…" Mankin sighed in relief, "Even though that was a large blast, I managed to miss your lovely face… I wouldn't want that getting missed up." He put up another hand, "After this blast… you'll be finished. Do you have any last words, Princess?" he asked.

Kariosa looked down at the floor, looking as if she would submit to Mankin. She raised herself up to standing. She raised her head up, looking at Mankin sweetly. Mankin frowned, but kept his hand up.

"Oh Captain Mankin… I've been so foolish…" she said softly, taking a step towards him.

Mankin lowered his hand a bit, but still kept it up, "What?"

"Captain Mankin… I don't know why I couldn't see it before… what a strong, brave, courageous…and _handsome_ man you are…"

Mankin lowered his hand more, smirking, as Kariosa walked closer. "Please, Captain… is that offer of your's still open?" she asked sweetly.

Mankin's face lit up; he lowered his hand all the way. He closed his eyes and laughed, "I knew it… sooner or later; I knew you'd finally get your mind straight. Of course the offers still open, love'" he said, while pretending to get into another fighting stance, "I'll let you throw me around a bit to convince Lord Frieza that you've gained the advantage in this fight, then I'll submit to you; you'll win."

Kariosa smiled sweetly, "Thank you so much Captain. I'm so happy I finally got my mind straight."

Mankin grinned, "You're going to love what you're in for. I'll show you tonight… if you're not tired."

Kariosa smiled at him, "Oh no sir… I'm looking forward to it…" she said, as she zoomed towards Mankin. She pretended to throw punches at him to fool Frieza that they were actually fighting. Mankin smiled; he was so excited. He hadn't had a woman grace his bed in many months, and the first to do it in a while was Princes Kariosa. Kariosa jumped back and flew into the air. Mankin suspected she would merely punch him in the face, and he would forfeit the match. But, she flew down towards him at full speed, and kicked him square in the jaw. Mankin stumbled away, wiping blood from his mouth and looked to yell at Kariosa, but she was gone. She reappeared behind him and punched his stomach, jaw and chest. These blows sent him flying to the opposing wall. He hit it hard, making a dent in the wall.

While he still lay on the floor, Kariosa flew high above the floor; even above the observation deck, spread her fingers out in front of her, and fired blast after blast at Mankin. Each of the blasts hit him; he was so stunned from Kariosa's surprise attack, he couldn't react fast enough to her next move. The blasts piled up on Mankin, forming a large cloud of smoke all around him. After about two minutes of firing blasts, Kariosa put her hands down, and floated down to the floor. She didn't touch the floor quite yet.

She floated over to him; he was on his hands and knees, coughing up blood, and moaning. He looked up at her, "I… I thought we would pretend…" he said, "You agreed to be mine!"

Kariosa put one hand on her hip and the other she stuck out, palm facing Mankin. "I may have said that, but I didn't mean it." Mankin's eyes widened. "I only said that to make you think that I would go easy on you. I pulled you into a false sense of security and was able to take full advantage of it."

A blue ki ball formed in Kariosa's hand, "I'm sorry sir, but I believe I've taken control of this fight." Mankin stared at the ki blast, closed his eyes and lowered his head in shame, he had fallen for the Princess's trickl; he was defeated.

Frieza raised his hand again, "Captain Mankin had succumbed to Princess Kariosa. Congratulations Princess; you've passed your first Evaluation" he said proudly.

Kariosa looked up at the observation deck, and lowered her hand. She looked right at Zarbon. He was smiling a bigger smile than she had ever seen on him. Everyone was applauding her. A door in the observation room opened, and a door at the end of the arena opened simultaneously. Zarbon and Giana rushed to the observation deck door, and came out in the arena.

Giana made it to Kariosa first. She wrapped her arms around her, and Kariosa hugged her back, "You did it! You did it! You really did it!" she shouted.

Kariosa laughed as Giana released her. Zarbon smiled at her as he walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly. Kariosa closed her eyes and smiled, placing her hands on his back. "I'm so proud of you Kariosa. I knew you could do it" he said softly.

Kariosa hugged him tighter. She rested her head on his shoulder, "Thank you Zarbon. I couldn't have done it without you."

Zarbon slowly released her as Frieza, Vegeta, Bardock, Raditz and Kakorot approached. Vegeta got to her and hugged her tightly, "I'm so proud of you, my little Kariosa!" he said proudly.

After Vegeta released her, Frieza stepped forward and stuck out a hand, Kariosa grabbed it and shook it firmly, "Congratulations Princess; we're all very proud of you" he said.

Kariosa bowed slightly as Frieza took a step back, and Bardock and Kakorot stepped forward. She smiled at the two to them, "General Bardock! Kakorot! You're here? I can't believe it!" she said, as she hugged them both.

They pulled away from Kariosa, "My, my! Would you just look at this girl! To think she used to be a timid young child!" Bardock said happily. "I must say, Princess; that was very impressive. I haven't seen a fight quite like that in many years. You certainly have talent."

Kariosa blushed, "Thank you sir. It's an honor getting a compliment from you sir" she said shyly.

Kakorot smiled, "That was a great fight your Highness! You certainly have gotten very powerful over these past few years!" he said.

Kariosa smiled at Kakorot. She and he had grown up together. They were best friends as children and through their teens. She and Kakorot were roughly the same age; Kakorot was a few months older. They stood together, holding hands and laughing. They were close enough to be brother and sister.

But Raditz stepped up, looked sternly at his little brother, tapping his shoulder. Kakorot sighed, and smiled one last time at Kariosa before he released her hands. Raditz stepped forward, and grasped the Princess's hands. "That certainly was a sight, Princess" he said smoothly.

Kariosa smiled weakly. She hadn't seen Raditz in eight years. He certainly had changed. His hair was just as wild as ever, except now it was longer. He looked much more powerful too. His muscles protruded out of him. His biceps were almost the size of Kariosa's head, and his legs were big and powerful.

He pulled Kariosa closer to him, almost to where her chest touched his. She had to look right up at him. Raditz could've been considered a giant; he was 6' 5 ½". "I was very impressed with your performance, Princess. You've certainly grown over these past eight years. You're a strong, and not to mention, _beautiful _woman, your Highness" he said, with his tail reaching over and toying with hers.

Zarbon didn't like the way Raditz was looking at Kariosa. He had the same look in his eyes that Mankin had had when he had caught him flirting with Kariosa. Zarbon growled under his breath. Giana saw him, and smiled; kariosa would be happy to know that Zarbon was jealous of another man making moves on her.

Kariosa curtsied at Raditz a bit, pulling her tail away from his, "Thank you, _Commander_ Raditz. You've certainly grown up too. Its nice to see you again."

Raditz pulled himself down to her, "Hopefully, we'll be able to catch up some time."

Kariosa nodded and smiled weakly again, "Yes… we should…"

Raditz pulled himself back up and released her hand. Bardock walked up in front of his son as Raditz stepped back, "Forgive me our Highness, but I'm afraid we must be going. I'm so sorry that our visit had to be so short." He put his right hand on his chest and bowed; Raditz and Kakorot did the same behind him.

Kariosa bowed slightly to them, and they all walked. Vegeta hugged his sister one last time, "I'm very proud of you, Kariosa. I'm going to see them out. Congratulations" he said, and he and Nappa followed the three men out.

Kariosa sighed, and walked over to Zarbon and Giana. All of the other men from the observation room had left; Giana, Kariosa, Zarbon, and two doctors putting Mankin onto a stretcher were the only ones left in the arena. Kariosa leaned on Zarbon's shoulder. He smiled, and put his hand around her waist. "You must be exhausted, Kariosa. I'll take you to your quarters" he said.

Kariosa nodded, and Giana walked up next to her, "I'm so proud of you Kariosa! You definitely taught that creep a lesson" she smirked, looking back at Mankin, as the doctors scurried him out of the arena.

The three of them walked through the halls, talking about how great Kariosa's fight was. After a while, they reached the recruits boarding hall; where Giana's room was. She bade them good bye and good night before she walked into her room. This left Kariosa and Zarbon alone. He lifted her legs up and carried her in his arms to the elevator. She smiled, and rested her head on his collar.

"If you don't mind, Kariosa, my quarters are closer, and you're tired. If you don't mind, we can go there" he said.

Kariosa looked up at him without lifting her head. She nodded, "That's sounds nice" she said softly.

Zarbon smiled as they got into the elevator. It opened a floor below the top floor and he walked to the end of the hall. Since Zarbon was a Head Commander, he had one of the biggest rooms on the ship; smallest only to Kariosa's and Vegeta's Royalty Suites, and Frieza's Master Suite.

He walked inside and over to his bedroom. He placed Kariosa softly onto his bed. She immediately cuddled up against the pillows. Kariosa was comfortable; the sheets were silk and the pillow were like clouds. She wore a tank top and sweats; she could fall asleep. She rolled over, facing the middle of the large, king-sized bed. Zarbon walked into his walk-in closet and changed into pajamas. He walked back out only wearing black pajama bottoms, and no shirt. He walked to the other side of the bed, and lied down on the covers. Kariosa opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled, resting his elbow on the pillows and his head on his hand. She smiled and blushed a bit; even though in every training session, Zarbon wore no shirt, she was always embarrassed to look at him, but he didn't mind.

"I'm very proud of you, Kariosa" he said, reaching over and tucking a stray strand of hair behind Kariosa's head.

She smiled, "Thank you, and it's all thanks to you" she said.

She moved herself closer to Zarbon, and he moved closer in return. Kariosa rested her head on his cheast, and Zarbon pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Kariosa closed her eyes; she was so happy. She had passed her Evaluation, put Mankin into submission, saw some of her favorite people again, and now was falling asleep in Zarbon's arms.

Zarbon was just as happy. He rested his forehead on hers, and closed his eyes. They fell asleep in each other's arms, as a large moon of a nearby planet passed by Zarbon's enormous window; casting a soft white light on them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII:** **Planet Vegeta**

_Four Months Later_

Kariosa was almost to become a Captain; the same rank as her older brother, Vegeta. So far, she had spent almost an entire year on Frieza's ship. She had grown to love it there; she had great friends, like Giana, and was making even more, because Frieza was hiring even more female recruits. Now, there were 37 female recruits to the 122 men already on the ship. Each of these female warriors was strong and beautiful; but in the men's eyes, Kariosa still stole their hearts. She, however, denied all of them. Her heart belonged to someone else.

All of these new female recruits were infatuated with Zarbon. Each of them wished to be trained by him. Some were merely children, and others were his age. But, Zarbon had no desire to be involved with any of these women. Unknown to everyone, his heart was taken by someone else as well; someone that he didn't realize, held feelings for him as well. Kariosa and Zarbon had both been far too shy and nervous to reveal their true feelings for each other. Neither of them knew how they truly felt for the other. Giana was the only person on the ship that knew of this would-be relationship. Mankin, even after surviving Kariosa's beating, still held a torch for her.

Kariosa was sure she'd be able to one day let her feelings be known, but she wasn't sure how, or when to do it. Also, she had had many reoccurring visits from Raditz. It seemed like any chance he got, he would come aboard Frieza's ship, with the excuse that he had to discuss military issues with Prince Vegeta. But whenever he came aboard, the first thing he requested was to see the Princess.

Lately, with all these visits from Raditz, and talks about her home world, she was feeling a bit homesick. She hadn't seen her planet in almost a year; the longest time she'd been away. Every now and then, she would receive a call from her father, asking her how things were going. But she so desperately wanted to see her home again; the roaring waterfalls, silent streams, the lush greens of her gardens and the magnificent hills in the east.

At the moment, Kariosa was in her room, fresh out of the shower. She walked out of her bathroom, rubbing her head with a towel, wearing a tight white tank top, and blue pajama bottoms. She walked into her bedroom and sat on the edge of her bed. She placed her towel on the bed, and noticed a small piece of paper. She picked it up, and unfolded it. She thought it would be a cute little note from Zarbon again; every now and then after walking around the ship with Giana, she would return to her room, finding a note on her bed; a sweet reminder from Zarbon to her about a training session. She was surprised to see it was a letter from Frieza; it read:

_Dear Princess,_

_We are approaching Planet Vegeta with the next three days. I tell you this now, to allow you time to pack for a trip. If you remember, I agreed that you and your brother would be allowed to visit your planet whenever we are near. I am allowing you to visit for two weeks; I'm sorry that your visit is so short, but that is all the time I can afford to keep my ship out of the systems; I hope you understand. Also, I am also allowing you one person to accompany you on your trip. Your brother has already agreed to go alone, but you may bring one other person. Start packing Princess; enjoy your trip._

_Frieza_

Kariosa was so excited, she could barely laugh; she would get to see her father again! She immediately ran back into her closet, grabbed a suitcase, and started throwing any clothes she could find into it. Suddenly, she stopped, thinking about what the letter had said. She was allowed to bring one other person along with her on her trip… but whom? She knew Giana wouldn't be able to go; her entire schedule was filled up with training sessions with Arlo; she wouldn't be able to go. Then, it finally came to her. She smiled and ran over to her dresser and pulled out a picture. She looked at it, smiling. It was a picture of herself and Zarbon. It was from the newspaper on Planet Vegeta. She and Zarbon had posed for a picture, for an article reviewing her Evaluation and her promotion to the level of High-Recruit.

"Zarbon has to go! Father would love to meet him!" she said excitedly to herself. She put the picture back, ran down her stairs and out the door. She ran down the hallway stairs to the floor just below hers. She ran to the end of the hallway and punched in a code; the door opened for her. She ran inside and into the room's bedroom. She looked around, not seeing who she was looking for. She was in Zarbon's room. They had grown extremely close. They both knew each other's room combinations and visited each other frequently. They had also had little sleep-overs in each of their rooms as well.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, and Zarbon walked out; a towel wrapped low on his waist and rubbing his head with a white towel. He had his eyes closed, concentrating on his hair, and was surprised to open his eyes, seeing Kariosa sitting on his bed. Actually, he wasn't as surprised as any other person might have been. He was used to Kariosa's random visits by now. Kariosa smiled as he hung his towel around his shoulders and joined her at her side, "What are you doing here?" he asked playfully, as Kariosa's tail toyed with him.

She smiled, swinging her legs around and resting them in Zarbon's lap, "I have great news! Lord Frieza is allowing me and my brother to go and visit my father in three days! And he says that I can bring someone with me! Would you like to come?" she asked.

Zarbon blinked, "Go? With you? To Vegeta? Meet your father?" he asked.

Kariosa nodded, leaning towards him, resting her elbows on her legs and her head in her hands, "Yes, we'll be there for about two weeks. Would you like to come?"

Zarbon blinked and smiled again, "Kariosa, I'd love to…"

Kariosa squealed and threw her arms around his neck. Zarbon laughed, holding her tightly. She had forced him back on accident and he fell softly onto his pillows, taking her with him. Kariosa smiled, resting her cheek on his, "Zarbon, I'm so happy! My father will be so happy to meet you!"

He smiled, "I'm excited too."

He looked down, realizing his towel was slipping even lower on his waist. He blushed, and pulled it back up. Kariosa realized it too, and crawled off him. He got up off the bed, "Excuse me, lemme get dressed real quick."

Kariosa nodded, looking away from him. By now, she was used to Zarbon being shirtless, but the fact that she had seen him freshly out of the shower made her face turn a bright crimson. She didn't mean to catch him at such an awkward moment.

He returned a few seconds later in his pajama bottoms to find Kariosa under the covers if his bed, watching something on his television. He smiled, and jumped onto the bed, landing at her side. He rested his head on her shoulder, watching the television, "You wanna sleep over tonight?" he asked.

Kariosa nodded, resting her head on his. She lifted the covers and he crawled underneath. He leaned against the pillows at the head of his enormous bed, putting his hands behind his head. Kariosa crawled up next to him, and rested her head on his chest. He kept one hand behind his head, and wrapped the other around Kariosa's waist. She closed her eyes, smiling; this was the second time this week that she was sleeping over in Zarbon's room. He himself had spent the night in Kariosa's room once this week as well.

_Three days later_

Kariosa was in her room, standing in front of her mirror, making final adjustments to herself before she left for Planet Vegeta. She was wearing Royal Sayain Armor; a full blue skin tight, white armor without large shoulder pads with the Sayain Royalty symbol on her chest, white gloves and boots and a long red cape flowing behind her. This was what she usually wore whenever she had an important meeting to attend on her planet. She knew her brother would be wearing something similar; he hadn't been home for as long as her. He flipped her hair, making sure it looked nice and bouncy. Her long, silky brown locks of hair fell softly on her shoulders. They had slight curves and bounces, and curled slightly at the ends.

Her door opened behind her, and Zarbon walked inside. She looked over her shoulder, smiling. He smiled back at her, and stood behind her, looking at her through the mirror. He had on his regular armor on, his purple and blue leg and arm bands wrapped around his limbs, his head-jewel and earring shined brightly, and his hair was neatly combed and braided. "You look marvelous" he said.

Kariosa blushed a bit, "Thank you. I'm just a bit nervous; I haven't been home in a year. I hope I live up to my father's expectations of me."

Zarbon pulled a stray strand of hair out of her face, "You'll do that, and more, love."

Kariosa smiled, kissed her fingertip, and tapped his nose, "You're sweet."

She finished pampering her hair, and pulled her mother's necklace out of its glass container. She unclipped it attached it again behind her neck. The large ruby, engraved with the Royalty symbol rested nicely on her chest. She smiled, and turned around to face Zarbon. She spread her arms out, "How do I look?" she asked.

He smiled at her, "Wonderful… as always" he said, hugging her gently.

She smiled as she hugged him back; maybe on this trip! Maybe during her stay with her father, she would let Zarbon know her true feelings! She grew more excited as he released her and he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, three men ran inside Kariosa's room, and grabbed her three bags, and rushed back out the door. She smiled at him, as he extended his arm to her, "Shall I escort you off the ship, m'lady?" he asked, jokingly.

Kariosa giggled as she slipped her arm through his, and they both walked to the loading bay, to board their space pods.

Kariosa and Zarbon had entered the loading bay when Vegeta was already boarding his pod. His luggage was already in another pod. He looked out his window, watching his baby sister and that hideous lizard Zarbon walking together. He sneered, as his door closed, and blasted off into space. Kariosa and Zarbon both boarded their own pods and blasted off to Planet Vegeta.

They arrived an hour later, landing in the large, scarlet pads on the Planet Vegeta Landing and Departing Facilities. Kariosa and Zarbon crawled out of their pods. Kariosa stretched her arms, legs and tail. Zarbon stretched his neck from side to side and walked over to Kariosa. He again extended his arm out to her, and she wrapped her arm through his. A hovering limousine pulled up near the landing bay (being Royalty, both Kariosa and Vegeta had their own limousines, private jets, ships, pods, etc.). Both their luggage was placed into the limousine's trunk, and they made their way to the Sayain Palace.

The limousine climbed up a large hill. Kariosa looked through the window, at her home. Zarbon looked at the palace over her shoulder. It rested on the top of a cliff, with a beach nestled underneath it. The limousine pulled into a large, golden gate, and stopped in front of a large red carpet. Zarbon crawled out, and assisted Kariosa out afterwards. They stood together at the end of the long carpet. It was lined with Sayian soldiers, and as Kariosa and Zarbon walked down, each one bowed before Kariosa reached them. They reached the large marble doors, lined with gold and bronze. They opened before them, and they walked inside.

There was more of the red carpet, and less soldiers lining it. These were the Elite Soldiers of Planet Vegeta; soldiers assigned to guard the King. They each bowed as Kariosa walked by as well. They entered a large room; it was bright and colorful; with the sun's light reflecting onto the walls from the stained glass windows surrounding a large platform at the end of the room. This was King Vegeta's throne room. Kariosa could see that her father and her brother were both waiting for her on the large platform, smiling. She released Zarbon's arms, and ran towards the stairs on the platform, as he continued to walk down the carpet. King Vegeta raised himself from his massive throne, and rushed down the stairs to greet his daughter.

They collided with each other in a tight embrace. She hugged her father tightly. "Oh my precious, little girl! Kariosa! I've missed you so!" he said happily, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around. He placed her down gently, and she pulled away from him, but still held onto his arms. "My precious daughter, Kariosa! Would you look at you! You've grown up so much over this past year!"

Kariosa smiled, wiping small tears from her eyes, nodding. The king smiled, and stepped back a bit more. He snapped his fingers, and a man rushed to his side, kneeling with a small pillow, and a scouter on the pillow. King Vegeta placed the scouter on, and turned it on. It beeped for a bit, and suddenly, it exploded. Kariosa gasped, "Daddy! Are you alright?"

King Vegeta brushed the debris off his face and laughed heartily, "My goodness, Kariosa, you certainly grown! The scouter was at a level 10,000 before if exploded!"

Kariosa smiled, "Well, it's all thanks to Zarbon. He's been training me, daddy" she said, lacing her arm through Zarbon's again, who had just joined her at her side. He smiled at her.

"Well, he certainly is strong as well. I was looking t his level too; it was at about 10,000 as well. It's wonderful to see you again, m'boy" King Vegeta said, sticking out a hand.

Zarbon grabbed it and shook it firmly, "It's a pleasure as always, Sire."

The King smiled, and looked behind him, "Son, come and say hello to your sister!" he shouted over to him.

The Prince crossed his arms, smiling at his sister, "I see her everyday on Lord Frieza's ship, father. But it is nice to see you Kariosa" he said pleasantly. He walked down the stairs and through an archway and out of the throne room.

King Vegeta looked back at his daughter, "Well, my daughter. I'm afraid I cannot visit right now. General Bardock wishes to have an audience with me about the newest soldiers that have been recruited."

Kariosa nodded, "I understand, father. We can visit tomorrow" she said. She walked back to her father and hugged him tightly.

Vegeta smiled, and stuck his hand out again to Zarbon, "Commander, nice to see you again. We must talk later this week."

Zarbon smiled, shaking his hand again, "I'd be delighted to, Sire."

He bowed slightly and walked out of the throne room, followed by five other soldiers. Kariosa smiled, slipping her arm down Zarbon's and laced her fingers through his. She jogged out to where her brother just exited, guided him through the (what seemed like) hundreds of corridors. They climbed up countless stairways, and into a white hallway, the walls covered in pictures of Kariosa's ancestors. She stopped in front of two large marble doors, and turned to look at Zarbon, smiling. He looked up at the doors, and back down at her, "Lemme guess…" he asked, smiling and cocking an eyebrow.

She nodded, and opened the doors. They entered a massive room probably twice as big as Kariosa's Royalty Suite on Frieza's ship. It was also a two story room, with marble, teal and gold on the walls. Large family portraits were hung on the walls, and pictures all over her dressers. There was a balcony, overlooking the bottom floor of her, again, two-story room. The railings of the balcony were a shiny bronze, and the pillars a magnificent marble. Zarbon looked above him, gazing at the chandelier hanging above him. Kariosa untied her cape, draping it on a nearby arm-char as she strolled lazily up her stairs, lightly brushing her hand across the stair's bronze railing. She removed her gloves, picking each of her fingers off her hand. Her hips swayed side to side; Zarbon watched them, hypnotized. Her tail was wagging slightly, and lifted up, almost nodding to Zarbon to follow her. He did as the tail requested, and followed her up the stairs, a good seven steps behind her.

She dropped the gloves onto her enormous bed. It was a great deal larger than her regular king-sized bed back on the ship. The bed head was encrusted with silver and bronze. Obviously, the designers tried to make every aspect of the young princess's room every form of extravagant. Zarbon looked around the top floor: at the bed, the dressers, the full-scaled mirror and the master bathroom at the end of the room. He looked behind him, and saw the princess walk out onto on enormous balcony; the entrance to which were two over-sized French doors, with layers of crystal acting as glass, and soft, cream-colored silks blowing in the soft breeze. Zarbon slowly followed her out. The balcony was easily as wide as the entirety of Zarbon's suite on Frieza's ship. The floor was a tan tile, and the railings again were lined with bronze and pillars of marble.

Kariosa stopped at the very edge of the balcony, leaning her elbows onto the rail. She looked out at her planet, how she had missed this view! She gazed at the mountain rages on the very east. A stream broke in between them. She looked around the landscape; at the pink and purple flower petals falling from the trees in the dense forest in front of her. She looked below her, at the radiant gardens underneath her. This was her personal garden, filled with every exotic plant in the universe. This was only one of the glorious views the Sayain Palace offered. Vegeta's room – located on the other side of the palace - held the view of the radiant beach below the castle. The sun rose from this angle, something Vegeta preferred. He chose to wake with the sun, to let him know it was time to wake and begin his training. Kariosa, on the other hand, preferred to see the sun set. The colors it offered were spectacular.

Zarbon walked up behind her, and rested his head on her shoulder. Kariosa smiled, closing her eyes and lifting herself up. Zarbon leaned his hands on either side of Kariosa, resting them on the rail. She cupped her hand into his cheek, resting her forehead onto his. She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent, some masculine cologne that she loved. He flickered his eyes opened, "Everything is absolutely perfect here, Kariosa. It's amazing."

Kariosa smiled, opening her eyes slowly, and watching as the bright Sayain sun set behind the Eastern Mountains. She decided it there and then; she would let her feelings be known to Zarbon on this trip.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX: Affections**

_The Next Morning_

Zarbon lifted himself from his bed. He was staying in a Guest Suite a floor below Kariosa's room. He sat up and looked out his window. He saw the sun's rays shining brightly from over the castle. He threw the covers off himself and walked over to his balcony (which was probably a quarter of the size of Kariosa's). He leaned himself onto the rail, looking out at the Planet. He admired the mountains in the east, and the bustling utopia of the Planet's lively city to the far south. He looked down to admire the gardens, but instead, found a handful of female servants looking up at him huddled together, giggling and blushing. He lifted himself up, and blushed, noticing that he was only wearing his pajama bottoms; he was half-nude. He ducked back into his room, and walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower, getting ready for a nice, warm wash.

He emerged from the bathroom forty-five minutes later, and got dressed. He put on white slacks and a black, collared shirt. The unbuttoned the first three buttons and didn't bother to tuck it in. He rolled the sleeves up to below his elbows and went to his mirror to make up his hair. He sat in the chair, tilting his head to the side, braiding it carefully.

His door knocked loudly, and he looked over at it, whipping his finished braid behind him. He got up and answered it. An older man greeted him, "Good Morning, Commander Zarbon, sir. The Princess humbly requests your presence at breakfast this morning." He bowed.

Zarbon nodded, "Alright, I'll be down in a moment. Tell the Princess I'll join her in a minute."

The man bowed again and walked away and Zarbon closed the door. The returned to his dresser and clipped on his earrings and jeweled head-band. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time. He leaned in close and took his pair of tweezers and plucked a couple of stray eyebrow hairs from his eyebrows. He looked at himself again, and grinned with satisfaction, and exited.

He had had a bit of trouble finding his way to the dining room. But, somehow, without fail, the same servant women who had been admiring him from his balcony, managed to find him and guide him through the corridors to the dining hall. He thanked them and entered, as they all jogged away together in a huddled mass, blushing and giggling. Zarbon walked down a wide, but short, flight of stairs and stopped in front of two large doors. They opened before him, and he walked inside a large white room. The sun shining from the long, narrow windows at the end of the room blinded him for a moment. But his vision cleared, and he saw a long, wooden table before him, covered by a large cream-colored table cloth, a bright red carpet underneath, lined with yellow, and four chairs at the very end; three of them occupied.

Zarbon saw one of the seated figured stand, and jog towards him; it was Kariosa. She had a bright smiled on, wearing a pair of black and grey-striped Capri pants, and a cream halter top. Her hair bounced as she ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Zarbon! Good morning!" she said happily.

Zarbon laughed, and embraced her, "Good morning Princess" he answered back.

She released him and grabbed his hand and walked him to the end of the table, where her father and brother were seated; there was a large array of food before them. Kariosa showed him a vacant seat, next to herself, and they both sat down. Kind Vegeta, seated at the head of the table, smiled at Zarbon, "Good morning m'boy. How did you sleep?" he asked cheerfully.

Zarbon tried to look at him, but smiled all the same, "Very well, you're Majesty, thank you." He couldn't get a very good view of the King; the sun's rays made an impressive outline around him. He wore a fully buttoned, brown, short-sleeved collared shirt and black slacks. He looked across the table to see the stubborn prince eyeing him angrily. Zarbon's smile faded a bit, as a servant reached across his face, grabbing his glass and pouring his a drink.

"Feel free to have as much as you wish, Zarbon" the Kind welcomed, grabbing a spoonful of golden eggs.

"Thank you sire" he answered, taking his plate and serving himself pancakes and eggs.

Kariosa smiled at him, as she ate her eggs, and fruit. The Prince grabbed a large stack of pancakes and bacon and ate them quickly. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and pushed out his chair, standing up, "Father, may I be excused?" he asked with his eyes closed.

The King looked up at him, "But son, our guest has only just…" but he soon stopped himself from continuing. He remembered his son's first evaluation to be hired onto Frieza's ship, and that it was Zarbon who had evaluated him, and, according to his son, humiliated him. The King laughed, "Yes son, you may, but I expect you to stay all throughout dinner. I would like to catch up on everything with my children then."

Kariosa looked over at him, "But daddy, we can catch up now? Can't we?" she asked, as Zarbon looked at the King as well, taking a sip from his orange juice.

The King sighed heavily, "I'm sorry my daughter, but your arrival is not at the best time. It is that time of the year when the military recruits many new soldiers that require my evaluation and approval. Fortunately, we are almost finished, so I promise you that this won't take up your entire trip. This is also the reason why I cannot stay very long for breakfast."

Karisoa sighed, but she understood. She had grown up going through this, she saw her father regularly, but not as often as she liked, due to the important business he had to attend to. Her father was the King of an entire planet, he had many important duties and had to make sure he attended to every one of them.

They continued to eat for another half an hour, laughing and talking about Kariosa's many experiences on Frieza's ship. A man walked up to the King's side and whispered something into his ear. The king nodded and raised himself from his chair, "Well, I'm very sorry dear daughter, commander, but I'm afraid that those recruits need me. Kariosa, dear, why don't you give the Commander here a look around the palace? I'm sure he'd be delighted to."

Zarbon smiled at the King, and looked at Kariosa, "Oh yes, that sounds wonderful."

Kariosa smiled, and nodded, "Of course, have a nice meeting father."

The King smiled, bowed, and walked out, followed by his regular entourage.

Kariosa lifted herself from her chair, and walked over to Zarbon, resting her hands on his shoulders, and tilting her head towards him. He looked at her, smiling. "Why don't I show you the beach?" she asked playfully.

Zarbon nodded, "Sounds fantastic."

They left the dining hall and Kariosa led him throughout the castle, down to the balcony, overlooking the cliff. How Kariosa could find her way through this palace was a mystery to him, even if she had lived here her entire life. It would've taken Zarbon two of his incredibly long life-times to memorize this castle. She led him across the beautifully decorated balcony and down several flights of stairs until she reached the beach. There was a large area of the enormous beach sectioned off with grass and wooden buildings. These were the stables. Kariosa jogged over to it, Zarbon chasing after her. She entered the biggest building, and handlers waved at her pleasantly as she jogged by. She stopped at a stable near the end of the building, and waited for Zarbon. He looked inside and stared at a magnificent chocolate stallion nuzzling at Kariosa's cheek. Kariosa giggled, and pushed the head down a bit, petting it, "This is Mainetar, my baby. I've had her since she was a foal. We can go down the beach on her, but I'm afraid she's the only horse we can take out for now" she said.

Zarbon smiled, "That's perfectly alright with me" he said, resting his hand on the horse's head, "I know how to ride."

Kariosa opened the door, and guided the steed out of the stable and onto the sand. Zarbon hooked on the reigns. Kariosa and Zarbon didn't bother to grab a saddle; they were both experienced riding bare-backed. Zarbon climbed up onto the horse and extended a hand out to Kariosa. She grabbed it, and with one heave, he pulled her up right onto the horse. She was seated in front of him, resting her hands on the horse's neck. Zarbon snapped the reigns lightly; the horse neighed, and trotted out to the open beach. He whipped them a bit harder and the horse began to gallop down the shores. Kariosa laughed out loud, as she leaned against Zarbon's chest. She could feel every breath he took in with the expanding and contracting of his torso.

They galloped together on the horse for most of the day, giving the steed breaks to rest. After a while, they returned the horse to the stable for it to feed and sleep, and returned to the beach. They walked in the shallows together, hand in hand. Kariosa knew that tonight, somehow, she would let Zarbon know her true feelings. But she was so nervous, she wasn't sure if she could. Unbeknownst to her, the same emotions and mind-boggling thoughts were going through Zarbon's mind as well. He too, cared very much for Kariosa, and wanted more than anything to let his feeling for the Princess be known to her. But he wasn't sure if he could.

They continued to walk across the shallows and slowly made their way back to the palace, the purples and pinks of the sky reflecting on them overhead. They ate dinner with the King and the prince for most of the night, staying in the dining hall until well after the sun had set, talking with each other, sharing amusing stories and experiences. Everyone was having such a wonderful time; even Prince Vegeta let a small laugh escape from his lips.

The hour grew late and soon, everyone adjourned themselves to their rooms. Kariosa gave Zarbon a small kiss on his cheek, and went to her room. He sighed, he had had the perfect opportunity all day to tell the Princess his true feelings, but didn't. He sulked silently back to his room. The shed himself of his cloths and changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. The moon rose high above the sky, staring down at him. He stared at is, sighing more. He was so mad at himself; he swore he would let his feelings be known, but failed. He tossed and turned for a while, unable to sleep. He shot up quickly, making a decision; he would tell her now! He jumped out of his bed, slid on his slippers, and grabbed his coat. He ran to the door, putting the coat on quickly. He swung the door open, but didn't leave.

Kariosa was standing in front of the door, in a light pink silk robe, a white camisole, and blue pajama bottoms. Zarbon looked down at her, surprised. Kariosa grabbed the front of her robe, blushing "Oh… Zarbon…" she muttered.

He shook his head, "Kariosa… Princess… is…is something wrong?" he asked. He was surprised to see her at his doorstep. She wasn't there on accident; her hand looked as if she was going to knock on the door. He blinked hard, and stepped aside, welcoming the Princess inside. "Come in… please."

Kariosa smiled, blushing more, and walked inside. He closed the door behind her and removed his jacket and draped it over a nearby arm-chair, kicking off his slippers. Kariosa walked through the room, looking around; she had never been in the guest suite before, but that wasn't he reason for her visit. She turned to Zarbon, "I'm sorry for disturbing you so late Zarbon" she said quietly.

Zarbon shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I was actually just about t…" but he stopped himself, and cleared his throat. "What's the matter?"

Kariosa sighed, and walked over to his bed, sitting gently on the edge of the front of the bed. She held her robe closed with both her hands, and closed her eyes, "There was something I really wanted to tell you today… but for some reason, I couldn't find the words."

Zarbon joined her at her side, sitting closely, "What?"

Kariosa looked up at him, "It's something that I've wanted to tell you for a very long time now, actually. But… oh, you wouldn't care."

"Kariosa, if it's that important, I'm sure I'd care."

"It's nothing, really," she said, standing up again and looking away from him.

Zarbon grabbed her wrist, "Is it that you love me?"

Kariosa froze, and slowly turned to face him, "W-what…?"

He stood, holding her hand with both of his, "Is it that you love me?" he repeated.

She stared at him, "How… how did you know?"

He kissed her fingertips, "Because I've wanted to tell you the exact same thing."

She gasped, staring into his golden eyes, she saw honesty and passion; he wasn't joking! He was serious! She turned her body all the way around to face him, "Is that true?" she asked.

He nodded, kissing her hand, "I've wanted to tell you since your first Evaluation. But I was too modest and just couldn't."

Kariosa smiled at him, and lowered her hand he held, and cupped her free one onto his cheek, "Oh… Zarbon…" she said silently, raising herself to him.

Zarbon couldn't restrain himself; he embraced her waist tightly, raised her to his level, and planted his lips firmly onto hers. Kariosa was surprised by this sudden and open display of affection, but gladly returned it. She closed her eyes softly and allowed his tongue to venture into her mouth, massaging it and dancing with it. She tilted her head, and she wrapped her arms securely around his neck.

Zarbon walked steadily backwards, and fell onto his bed. He wrestled Kariosa's robe off, and gave her soft kisses all over her exposed neck, collar and back to her lips. They wrestled underneath the covers, taking the other in their arms. Kariosa couldn't believe what was happening to her; Zarbon loved her! He had said what she dreamed he would say! Nothing could possibly ruin this moment for her. She was in the arms of the man she loved, and man who loved her as well.

_The Next Morning_

Kariosa's eyes flickered open. The suns's rays shined over the castle. She lifted her head and looked around. She smiled, remembering all the wonderful things that had occurred last night. She had willingly given herself to Zarbon, she was his, and he was hers. She combed her fingers through her hair, looking around at her surroundings. She tried to lift herself up but felt something restraining her on her waist. She looked down to find a blue arm wrapped securely around it. She smiled look over her shoulder to see an emerald head looking up at her. She fell back onto the bed, facing Zarbon. He smiled, and kissed her forehead. He rested his head behind one hand, and the other draped over Kariosa's waist.

"I still can't believe it" Kariosa sighed.

"I can't either. But last night… that was amazing. That couldn't have been your first" he smirked.

Kariosa blushed, "Being a Princess, you're heavily guarded."

"Either way, it was wonderful, love."

"And I'm glad that you were my first, Zarbon… I wouldn't have it any other way."

She brushed her lips on his, and raised herself from the bed, "Come on now… father will be expecting us for breakfast."

She picked up her camisole and pajama bottoms that had been thrown across the room, and quickly dressed. Zarbon watched her, lifting himself from the bed as well. He couldn't believe it. Kariosa had given herself to him so willingly. She was his, and no one else's, and that was exactly the way he wanted it.

Author's mini note: okay, so as you all can tell… a lot happened that night, but, due to regulations, I really wasn't able to write about it… but, if you're like me and like to read that, I have the story written on another fan-fiction site called Anime Sprial. I'm under the same penname: Kanesa. So if you'd like to read it, go there. Thanks for reading!

And a special thanks to Mirablick Russ and severussweetie, my rabid readers! You guys keep me writing! Thanks, and stay tuned for more chapters. It only gets jucier from here, guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X: Unwanted Proposal**

Kariosa and Zarbon spent the entire two weeks on Planet Vegeta. Kariosa visited her father as often as she could. She attended important meetings with him, just to rekindle her memory of being a young girl, attending those meetings with her father. She made many visits into the cities, seeing her people and attending important events. Zarbon followed her everywhere as well. In fact, they never left each other's side. They spent every day, and every night together. They had made love many times throughout the entire trip, each time better than the last. But none compared to the magical night when Kariosa's first gave herself to Zarbon.

Unfortunately, Frieza had to return to work, meaning he'd have to leave the galaxy that Planet Vegeta was located in and take Vegeta, Kariosa and Zarbon back as well. The departure of the Prince and Princess was like the mourning of a fallen soldier to the Sayain people. They adored their Royal Family so, and hated to see any member of it leave. But, they departed the Planet, and life returned to normal on Frieza's ship.

Everything except Kariosa and Zarbon's relationship had changed. Now that they were together, they would have to keep their relationship a secret. Even though it wasn't exactly a rule not to have relationships with a fellow crew member, it was, indeed, frowned upon. They hid themselves well. No one expected their affair that lay beyond the trainer-to-trainee relationship. They fought just as tough as they had when they first met; neither of them backed down or gave in. Kariosa was growing much stronger by the day. Some times, she would surpass even Zarbon's strength. But somehow, he'd gain superiority.

Things were going extremely well for Kariosa. Her Final Evaluation was coming up. If she passed this Evaluation, she would be promoted to Captain, and join her brother at his sides, and finally be able to go on assignments to other planets, for conquering, or destroying. So Zarbon made sure she trained her harder everyday, making sure, without fail that she would pass.

Frieza had also been monitoring Zarbon and Kariosa's training sessions. Since the Final Evaluation was to be administered by the trainee's trainer, Frieza wanted to make sure that Zarbon would not go easy at all on the Princess. And Zarbon went anything but easy on Kariosa. On one occasion, he had accidentally slammed her too hard against the wall, fracturing her spine. She spent two days in a rejuvenation tank. Zarbon made up for it by cuddling her for the entire night after she was released. Kariosa accepted his apology, but just to get back at him, she fired an enormous blast at him, burning his arms and legs, costing him three days in a rejuvenation tank. But they took not hostility out on each other, they couldn't, they loved each other too much.

One day, Kariosa was walking down the halls with Giana. On one of her rare days off, she liked to spend time with Giana. Zarbon, however, got even fewer days off. Frieza didn't want Zarbon's power fading in any way, shape or form. So if he wasn't training with Kariosa, he would spar with Dodoria, the Ginyu Force, or other high-class warriors. On one of those days, Kariosa walked by a sparring room, and heard Dodoria grunt. She laughed, picturing the fat, pink pineapple being thrashed around. She expected to hear Zarbon snicker, but instead, she heard a deep, harsh voice laughing at him.

Kariosa knew everyone on the ship, and she had never heard that voice before. She looked at Giana, "Who's supposed to be training with Dodoria?" she asked.

Giana shrugged, "I dunno… I could've sworn that Zarbon and Dodoria were scheduled to spar here today, and I hear Dodoria, but not Zarbon."

They listened to the door again, not able to determine who this frightening voice belonged to. Kariosa wanted to know, so she opened to door, hiding at first, so the fighters could see her. But their grunts hadn't stopped, so they must not have realized that the door opened. They peered around the edge, and saw in mid-air, Dodoia's arms locked with a large, green lizard, monster. Kariosa stared at the monster. It seemed familiar, but she didn't know how… she had never seen this thing before. The lizard released Dodoria and fired a large ki blast at him. Dodoria slammed into the wall, and slid to the floor. The lizard laughed, as he floated to the floor.

"Alright Dodoria" it growled, wiping a dribble of purple blood from his snout, "that should do for today." Kariosa noticed jewelry hanging from the sides of the monster's head, and forehead. The lizard inhaled deeply and his snout shrunk into a well sculpted nose, his eyes turned to beautiful golden diamonds. His body shrunk all together, and a green braid flowed down his back.

"Let's report to Lord Frieza and you can clean yourself up" Zarbon laughed, throwing a towel over to Dodoria. The pink alien growled, wiping his face off with his hand, ignoring the towel Zarbon had offered him. He stood, and they both walked out the door. Kariosa and Giana had both hid shortly after Zarbon had returned to his normal state.

They stared at each other, "I had no idea Zarbon could transform!" Giana said silently.

Kariosa nodded. She was the most involved with Zarbon than anyone on this ship, besides Frieza. And he had never mentioned anything about a transformation. Kariosa looked down, thinking of the power Zarbon demonstrated in that spar; if he transformed during her Evaluation, she would be in hot water. She shook her head, ridding herself of the thought. "C'mon, let's get something to eat" she said to Giana. She looked up at her, and smiled, and the two girls walked to the cafeteria.

_That Evening_

Zarbon decided to sleep over at Kariosa's. He arrived shortly after Kariosa had gotten in the shower. He could hear the water running from down stairs. He grinned; even though he had showered before he came, he suddenly felt extremely dirty, and needed immediate cleansing. He walked up the stairs, removing articles of clothing on his way up, until he was completely bare at the bathroom door. He opened it and snuck inside. Kariosa was humming to herself, scrubbing shampoo into her hair. He snuck into the large shower room; a room separated from the rest of the bathroom. He snuck quickly into the shower, grabbing Kariosa's waist. She gasped and looked over her shoulder, relieved to see Zarbon. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, and turned to face him, kissing and nuzzling him.

They got out of the shower together, wrapped in each others arms. Zarbon dropped her onto the bed, and climbed on top of her, kissing her passionately. In the back of Kariosa's mind, she still thought about the monster Zarbon had transformed into, but shoved it back into her mind; she thought it better not to mention it to him. If he hadn't mentioned it to her yet, he would in time, when it was necessary.

They made love and fell asleep together, despite the fact that t was still relevantly early. But they were awakened by Kariosa's scouter. She awoke suddenly, hearing it vibrate on her bedside table. She crawled over Zarbon, who moaned at the noise that had disrupted his pleasant dreams. "Someone better be trying to blow up this ship, if they're calling you now…" he groaned.

Kariosa gasped, "Zarbon, its Lord Frieza."

He popped up looking at her, "Well answer it! If he's calling this late, it must be important!"

Kariosa placed the scouter on her ear, and answered it, "Yes sire?"

"Princess," Frieza's voice spoke through the speaker, "I have very important news to tell you. Come to my office immediately" he ordered.

"Y-yes sire. I'll bet there as soon as possible" she responded, and took the scouter off.

Zarbon sat up all the way, looking at her, "What's going on?" he asked.

Kariosa looked at him, as she slipped on her cloths that were draped across the bed, "Lord Frieza says he has important news for me. I have to go now."

Zarbon nodded, as he handed her her pants. "Well, once you're finished, come back here, and tell me what happened."

She nodded, "Don't worry, I will" she said, and kissed him softly.

She jumped out of bed, and rushed to Frieza's office. She couldn't imagine what Frieza wanted to tell her. It was obviously something important, if he had called her up at night. She made it to Frieza's door, and knocked loudly, "Lord Frieza, its Princess Kariosa."

"Come in, Princess" he answered.

The doors opened in front of her, and she stepped inside. She saw Frieza facing away from her, looking out to his window into space, and her brother and Nappa were standing on the other side of the room, Vegeta's arms were crossed, and he was smiling. Kariosa was surprised to see him here. She looked around, not seeing anyone else. "What… what was it you wanted to tell me, sire?" she asked.

Frieza lifted himself off the ground, and floated over to the middle of the room, "Oh Princess, I have the most wonderful news for you. But I think it would be fitting if your brother told you" he said, looking over at Vegeta.

The prince unfolded his arms, and walked over to his sister. He smiled at her, grabbing her shoulders, and looking into her eyes. "Kariosa… someone has just asked me permission for something, and I think you will be very happy with my decision. Someone has just asked for your hand in marriage…"

Kariosa froze... _Marriage…?_

Vegeta smiled, stepping over to Kariosa's, his arm resting over her shoulder, "You may come in now" he ordered.

The door opened, and Kariosa nearly fell to her knees when she saw who entered…

Raditz walked inside, followed by this father and brother. He had a smug look on his face, eyeing the Princess. Vegeta smiled at his sister, "Kariosa, say hello to your new fiancée…"

Kariosa stared at her brother, then over at Raditz, "Fiancée…?" she repeated.

Raditz walked over to her, "You seem so surprised, Princess. But I assure you, you will find that I will make a more than suitable husband" he said, wrapping his arm around her waist, and his tail intertwining with hers.

Kariosa looked up at him, and then over at General Bardock, "We've informed your father, your Highness, and he is overjoyed that such a union has been established" he said cheerfully. Kakorot looked solemn, almost upset that Kariosa was engaged to his brother, and not himself.

Kariosa stared at the floor; how could this have happened? Her… the Sayain Princess… betrothed to Raditz? But, she couldn't marry him… she belonged to Zarbon, and no one else! But, she couldn't find any excuse to sop it. She and Zarbon had kept their relationship a secret for so long. And if she revealed it now, both she and Zarbon would be in trouble. And not to mention, Vegeta would be furious.

She had no way to escape… she was a Princess, and if her brother, or father set up an engagement for her, she would have to go through with it. But she couldn't! She loved Zarbon, not Raditz! She even dreamed of marrying him someday! But now… all her dreams of her future with Zarbon seemed to disappear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI: Shock**

_One Week Later_

Zarbon walked slowly down the halls of Frieza's ship. He hadn't seen Kariosa in an entire week. Not since the night she was called into Frieza's office after they had made love. She had never returned to her room that night. For the first time in some time, Zarbon slept alone. It was uncomfortable for him. He was so accustomed to sleeping besides Kariosa, holding onto her waist tightly, smelling her hair and feeling the softness of her skin. He sighed as he continued to walk with his cape flowing softly behind him.

"Aw, damnit! Someone actually got to her first! Just when I was gonna ask her on a date!" Zarbon heard Jeice moan.

He stopped at an open door and saw the entire Ginyu Force, Mankin and other officers surrounding a television screen. "What the hell are you whining about now, Jeice?" Zarbon asked as he stepped inside.

Mankin took one glance at Zarbon, and quickly moved to the other side of the room. Jeice looked up at Zarbon, "You mean you haven't heard? It's been all over the news!"

Zarbon sighed again, "Today is my first day off in two weeks. I haven't had time to watch the news. What is it?"

"Princess Kariosa, she's engaged!" Jeice shouted.

Zarbon's eyes widened. Kariosa was engaged? Could she have come out with their secret relationship? Did she announce they were engaged? Jeice moved aside to give Zarbon room to watch.

"Our top story tonight, the princess of Planet Vegeta has taken a husband" the reporter announced, and a shot of the Sayain Palace appeared on the screen. "Yes, Princess Kariosa, Princess of the Sayains is engaged to Commander of the Sayain Army, Commander Raditz."

Zarbon shoved everyone else out of the way to get a closer look at the screen, hoping here was something wrong with his eyes and ears and he misunderstood what he had heard. He saw a shot of Raditz and Kariosa together, standing on the balcony of the Sayaian Palace. Confetti dropped all around them as Raditz, with one hand wrapped tightly around Kariosa hand, waved his free hand to the people below him. He had a huge grin on his face. Kariosa, however, did not look as excited. She had on a very weak smile, and gave small waves to her people. But Zarbon saw in her eyes that she was not as excited as her fiancée.

"The couple is due to be married by the end of next month. With Kariosa's engagement, she is one step closer to becoming the next Queen on Planet Vegeta. However, King Vegeta's son, Prince Vegeta is still first in line to inherit the throne" the reporter finished.

But Zarbon couldn't take it anymore. He rushed out of the room and down the hall. He stopped at the end of the hall, and leaned against the wall, burying his face into his hands. His Kariosa? The only woman he loved was engaged to a… a bastard. How could it have happened? Why didn't she tell him? How long had she been engaged? It didn't matter to him anymore. She was gone.

"Zarbon!" a voice shouted to him from behind. He looked over his shoulder and saw Giana running over to him.

He lifted himself up, "Hi Giana…" he said softly.

"I know you're upset over what's happened. Believe me, I don't like it very much either. That Raditz guy is a total jerk" she said.

Zarbon turned all the way around, staring at her. "What… what are you talking about?" he asked, a bit uneasy.

She smiled and laughed, "C'mon Zarbon. I've known about you and Kariosa ever since you guys came back from Planet Vegeta" she whispered, so passers-by wouldn't hear.

He blushed a bit, "How did you find out?" he whispered back, putting his face up to hers.

She laughed again, "I've caught you sneaking to each other's room at night. But don't worry. No one else knows. Your secrets safe with me."

He sighed, "How could she have done this? Get engaged behind my back?" he cursed.

Giana shook her head, "She didn't do it. She had no part in it! She was called to Lord Frieza's office and Vegeta told her that Radtiz proposed, and he accepted the proposal for her. She had no say in the matter!"

Zarbon stared at her, "Vegeta planned this?" Giana nodded. He growled under his breath, "I need to see her. She's on Planet Vegeta right now." He started to run back down the hall, but Giana grabbed his arm.

"Don't think you can go without me! She's my best friend! I'm going with you." But she stopped herself for a minute. "Oh wait, but how? Arlo has training sessions lined up for me."

Zarbon smirked, "I can take care of that."

_Sometime Later_

Zarbon and Giana arrived at Frieza's office door, Arlo with them. Arlo glanced over at Zarbon, who just smiled, as he jabbed his finger into his back. Arlo turned back around and knocked on the door. It opened in front of them and they all stepped inside. They found Frieza sitting at his enormous desk. "Yes?" he asked without lifting his head from his paperwork.

"Lord Frieza, I humbly request two space pods to Planet Vegeta, please." Zarbon asked, "Myself and Miss Giana wish to go."

Frieza stopped writing and looked up at them from underneath his reading glasses. He closed his eyes and lifted his head and he took off his glasses. He smiled, "This would have nothing to do with the engagement of Princess Kariosa, would it?" he smirked.

Giana nodded, "Sire, we're two of the Princess's closest friends. We wish to go to see her and congratulate her on her… engagement."

Frieza looked over at Arlo, "Mr. Arlo, are you okay with this arrangement? I know you tow had had training sessions scheduled" he asked.

Zarbon smiled as he jabbed him in the back with his two fingers again. Both Arlo and Zarbon knew that Zarbon was the stronger of the two of them. Arlo knew that if he didn't allow Giana to go with Zarbon, he would pay for it. He swallowed and nodded, "Y-yes Sire. I am perfectly all right with Giana going with Zarbon. We can reschedule our sessions later."

Frieza nodded, "Very well, Zarbon, I'll arrange two pods for Planet Vegeta. You will leave in ten minutes."

All three of them bowed, "Thank you very much Sire" Zarbon said, as he guided Giana and Arlo out. One they were out of the office, Zarbon released Arlo, "Thanks again Arlo. We owe you."

He smiled weakly, "D-don't mention it Commander Zarbon. You two enjoy yourselves. Give the Princess my best." And with that, Arlo rushed off.

Zarbon and Giana smiled at each other and made their way to the pod loading and docking bay. By the time they reached the bay, their pods were ready. They crawled into their pods and launched off to Planet Vegeta.

About an hour later, they reached their destination. They emerged from their pods and ordered a limousine to take them to the Sayain Palace. Zarbon bit on his nails as they approached the palace. Giana glanced over at him. "It'll be okay. Just talk to her" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded at her as the stopped in front of the Palace Gates.

They entered the Palace; as they walked in, some of the palace help recognized him, mostly the female help. He asked them where the Princess was, and a maid told him she could be found in her room. Giana asked if Prince Vegeta or Raditz were in the Palace and the maid said no. They were with the King at an important military meeting. The Princess chose to stay behind, saying she had a headache. They thanked the maid, and Zarbon led Giana to Kariosa's room. Zarbon was surprised that he remembered his way through the castle. They reached Kariosa's enormous doors. He knocked, and a soft voice answered him, "No Shasta, I don't need anything, thank you…" Kariosa said quietly.

Zarbon smiled and opened the door. He and Giana walked inside and Zarbon removed his cape, draped it over a nearby armchair, and walked up the stairs. He found Kariosa sitting cross-legged on her bed, clutching a pillow and staring out her enormous windows to her balcony. He smiled and rested on the railing of her staircase. "I don't think Shasta can give you anything that we can give you."

Kariosa looked over and saw Zarbon and Giana in her stair case. A small smile formed on her face, "Zarbon… Giana" she said, surprised and overwhelmed with joy as she put down her pillow.

Giana rushed over to the bed and jumped on and hugged her. "Oh Kari… it's so good to see you. I'd like to say congratulations, but, well, I know you're not happy about this engagement either."

Giana released her and kariosa sighed, "It's like Vegeta planned this entire thing." She looked over and saw Zarbon still standing in the stairway. "Oh, Zarbon, I'm so sorry. I wanted to call you, I really did, but I…"

"It's all right, love" he stopped her, and walked over to her bed. He sat on the other side of Kariosa. He embraced her tightly and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him, and blushed and looked over at Giana.

She smiled, "Don't worry. I know all about you two. And I'm the only one. You guys are safe."

Kariosa smiled, "Thanks Giana" she said as she sank into Zarbon's arms. He smelled her hair and glided his fingers up and down her bare arms. He missed so much her scent and her feel. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't marry Raditz" she sighed as she rested her back on Zarbon's chest. He rested his head on hers.

"Can't you just call it off? I mean, you're the Princess!" Giana said.

Kariosa shook her head, "This engagement was set up by my brother. I really have no say in it. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Just say you won't marry him" Zarbon suggested.

"I wish it were that easy. But if my brother set it up, it would be so much harder to back away from it" Kariosa said.

Zarbon shook his head, "Let's just change to subject. Let's talk about something else."

They talked about other things. They talked of old and new things and themselves. The sun set and soon night fell upon them. Kariosa invited Giana to stay in the guest suite downstairs. They all helped her get settled in, and bade her goodnight.

Zarbon and Kariosa sat on her bed. "Well, I guess maybe, I should set up in the other guest room. I wouldn't be right for me to share a room with an engaged woman." He stood up and started to leave, when Kariosa grabbed his hand.

He looked at her. She smiled as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close. She moved her head slowly to his, and kissed him softly. She released her lips from his and smiled at him, "I may be engaged, but I don't love him. I much rather have you sleep here tonight, than Raditz" she said.

He smiled, but frowned suddenly, "You haven't… he hasn't… _slept_ with you yet… has he?" he asked.

Kariosa shook her head, giggling. "He still thinks I'm a virgin. He has no idea." She kissed him again. He smiled and laughed in between kisses. She wrapped her legs around his torso as he walked over to the bed. He dropped her softly onto the bed. He crawled on top of her and kissed her again.

Nothing else mattered to him anymore. Not Kariosa's engagement, if Vegeta or Raditz found out, nothing mattered. He loved Kariosa, and would never let her go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII: **

Zarbon and Giana had permission from Lord Fieza to stay on planet Vegeta for a week. Kariosa had a perfectly good excuse for Raditz for why they were in the palace. A royal wedding ball was to be held that week to celebrate the engagement of Raditz and Kariosa. Every important figure in the universe was to be in attendance, including Frieza, General Bardock, Captain Kakorot, and, Prince Vegeta. Kariosa and Zarbon both knew that Zarbon would have to try to keep his distance from Vegeta. He didn't like him as it was, and if he saw him at his baby sister's engagement party, things wouldn't go well.

Raditz was to be returning to the castle later that day, so Zarbon quickly moved to the spare guest room on the floor below Kariosa's room, next to Giana's room. Zarbon wasn't excited to see Raditz again; especially since he was engaged to the woman he loved.

Prince Vegeta was returning as well. Zarbon would try to stay out of his sight until the ball. He knew if he was caught here early, Vegeta would hurt him.

Kariosa, Giana and Zarbon were sitting in the large patio outside of the castle, sitting above the large beach. Zarbon and Kariosa sat together as Giana played with one of the palace's many pets. A butler walked into the patio and Zarbon and Kariosa quickly separated themselves; their relationship was still a secret, even to the palace help.

"My lady, Kariosa, your fiancée, Commander Raditz, has just made port in the Pod loading and shipping bay. He will be arriving here shortly. He requests your presence at the throne room to welcome him home" the butler announced, bowing.

Kariosa sighed, "Thank you. I'll be down in a minute." The butler bowed again and exited. Kariosa turned to the others, "I'm sorry guys; I've got to go. Giana, Vegeta can see you for now. Vegeta knows you're my best friend, but I'm sorry Zarbon," she said, sitting close to him again, "You'll have to stay out of sight for tonight. The ball is tomorrow evening. Vegeta can see you then. I'm so sorry" she said.

Zarbon smiled and kissed her softly, "I understand, love, don't worry. You'll never even know I'm here."

Kariosa smiled, "I'll try to come visit you tonight. Raditz usually falls asleep late, and he is a heavy sleeper."

Zarbon smiled, "Wonderful."

Giana and Kariosa made their way to the throne room after changing into proper attire (Giana wore a traditional Sayain uniform, whereas Kariosa wore a tight black mini-skirt so short her tail came from underneath, just below her rear, and a white halter top, at Raditz's request). Zarbon had pretended to make his way back to his room, but once Giana and Kariosa were gone, he took an alternate route to the throne room. One he remembered that Kariosa had shown him. He hid behind a large pillar on the side of the throne room. He saw Giana and Kariosa. He was surprised to see Kariosa's outfit. Naturally, he was aroused by such a display of skin and cleavage she wore, but he knew it was not Kariosa's choice to wear it. She never wore such revealing clothing. It was obviously a request from Raditz.

Soon he heard the giant doors open and two figures walked inside. Raditz towered over Vegeta as they walked down the long red carpet to Kariosa and Giana. Vegeta stepped to Kariosa first, "What is _she_ doing here?" he asked sternly, looking over at Giana; she blushed.

"Vegeta, she's my best friend. She got permission from Lord Frieza to come and see me to congratulate me on the engagement" Kariosa smiled.

"No one else has come along, I trust?" Vegeta asked, looking around the throne room.

Kariosa shook her head, "No, Giana came alone."

Vegeta grunted, "I trust you've set up accommodations for her?"

"Already done."

"Very well, welcome girl. Enjoy the palace" Vegeta said flatly as he walked away. Fortunately for Zarbon, he took the other exit on the other side of the throne room.

This left Giana, Kariosa and Raditz alone. Raditz was obviously pleased with Kariosa's outfit. He took a step closer to her. Kariosa smiled weakly, taking a small step back, "Raditz, darling, this is my friend Giana" she said, pulling her to her side.

Giana smiled, "Nice to meet you, Commander. Congratulations on your engagement" she smiled.

Raditz nodded his head, "Thank you, but do you mind giving the Princess and I some privacy? I haven't seen my love in days" he said, staring back at Kariosa.

Giana bowed slightly, "Of course" she said uneasily. She and Kariosa passed glances as she walked out; taking the exit Zarbon was hiding in. She looked at Zarbon, "You're not giving them any privacy are you?" she asked.

Zarbon shook his head. "I'll be up later. I want to make sure he doesn't so anything _too_ awful."

Giana walked back to her room as Zarbon continued to watch Kariosa and Zarbon. Raditz took another step closer to Kariosa, snatching her waist into his arm; his tail tangled with hers. "I've missed you, Kitten" he whispered into her ear.

She smiled as she slowly moved her head away from his, "I've missed you too, Raditz."

"C'mon, Kitten, I've given you a cute nickname. Call me the name we made up…"

"You actually made it up, Raditz."

"C'mon. Let me hear it…"

"All right, I've missed you too… Thunder-man" she sighed. Raditz smirked as he pulled Kariosa closer; Zarbon grasped onto the pillar tighter.

"I love that outfit on you, Kitten" he said, looking her over, concentrating on her revealed chest. She smiled weakly at him. He pressed his face against hers. She tried her best to pull hers away as playfully as she could, but Raditz didn't want to play this time.

He pressed his lips firmly against hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Zarbon's eyes widened as he watched Raditz kiss Kariosa. He had never been so furious in his life. He gritted his teeth as he watched Raditz's hands explore Kariosa's revealed body, brushing his hands against her breasts and squeezing her rear.

Kariosa slowly pulled her face away from his and she smiled at him. Radtiz smiled back, "I can't wait until we're married, Kitten. Why don't we just do the _dirty deed_ tonight? No body has to know. I can't wait any longer. I want to rip these clothes off of you _now_…" he whispered into her ear, as he pressed Kariosa's pelvis hard into his own.

Kariosa pushed away a bit, "Raditz…. er… Thunder-man, let's wait. You know that the anticipation will only make it better" she said in the most seductive way she could to him.

Raditz sighed, but smiled again, "You're so smart, Kitten. You're right. I think I might be able to restrain myself until our wedding night. But when you wear outfits such as _this_," he said as he looked Kariosa again, "it's hard to control myself."

"Raditz, you requested I wear this, remember?" she pointed out.

But he merely laughed, ignoring what she had said and led her out of the throne room, the way Vegeta had exited. Zarbon waited until they had left his eye-shot before he left, but clenched his fist when he saw Raditz's hand slide from Kariosa's waist back to her rear, and squeezing it again.

Zarbob stormed back to his room, careful not to let himself be seen by Vegeta, or anyone else. He entered his room and removed most of his clothes, slipped on this pajama bottoms and fell face-first onto his bed. He moaned into the thick comforters; his moan evolved into a muffled scream as he punched one of the soft-stuffed pillows at the head of the bed. He rolled over to his back and stared at the small chandelier hanging above him. He looked above him through the balcony windows at the setting sun. Dinner was most likely being served now. But no butler would some to inform him. He and Kariosa had both informed all of the palace help that his presence at the palace was to be kept hidden from Prince Vegeta until the ball tomorrow evening. With nothing better to do, he simply crawled under his covers, pulling the sheets over his head and tried to fall asleep. But with all he'd seen Raditz do to Kariosa, he couldn't fall asleep. Time passed by quickly as the sun set and night fell upon the castle. Near the middle of the night, he finally fell asleep.

After dinner, Kariosa and Raditz adjourned to her room. They dressed into their pajamas and went to bed. It was near the midnight when Raditz finally fell asleep. Kariosa had been pretending to sleep so she could go see Zarbon. But she found difficulty escaping from Raditz. She slept with her back to him. But he had slept behind her with his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. Fortunately, Raditz was an extremely heavy sleeper. She slowly removed Radtz's arm from her waist and crawled out of bed. She put on her silk robe and slowly walked out of her room and made her way to Zarbon's.

She entered his room quietly and shut the door. She draped her robe over the nearby arm chair and walked to Zarbon's bed; he had just fallen asleep. She smiled as she moved a stray hair out of his face. His eyes flickered open and he looked up at her. He smiled as he sat up, "I didn't think you'd come" he whispered.

Kariosa smiled, "I had to see you."

Zarbon kissed her and pulled her down to lie with him. She rested on his chest as they both looked out the balcony windows. He looked down at her, "Kariosa, how can you just let Raditz treat you the way he does? Groping you and making you dress like that?" he asked.

Kariosa sighed, "The truth is, I hate it. But there's not much I can do about it."

Zarbon closed his eyes, and kissed Kariosa's forehead as he head her closer to him, "I swear, love, I will find a way to stop this wedding…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XIII: Engagement Ball**

It was the day of Raditz and Kariosa's engagement ball. The palace was busy with servants setting up the decorations. The kitchens were steamy with smells of delicious Sayain cuisine and foods. It seemed everyone was excited about this ball, everyone, except the guest of honor.

Kariosa had been dreading this ball since she heard about it. Not only would she have to spend the entire night at Raditz's side, but Zarbon would be there too. She knew Vegeta wouldn't like that, and seeing as how Vegeta and Raditz had been together for so many years, Vegeta had probably turned Raditz against Zarbon as well.

She was sitting in her room, and with nothing better to do, she sat in front of her mirror, lazily brushing her hair; her face, emotionless. Every now and again, as she stroked her brush through her chocolate hair, she glanced at the engagement ring on her finger. She'd take her brush out of her hair and stared at it. It was quite a ring; the large blue diamond was cradled by smaller crystals. She sighed as she continued to brush her hair.

Her door knocked, and Kariosa answered to let the visitor enter. She expected Raditz to sneak up behind her, wrap his arms around her chest, quickly brushing his hands across her breasts. But she was relieved to see Giana in her mirror. Kariosa turned around to face her, as Giana too a seat in a nearby chair.

"Excited for tonight?" Giana joked, hoping for a smile to form on Kariosa's face. But the question only made her feel worse.

"I couldn't be dreading tonight anymore. The only good part about this is that I get to pick out what I'm wearing. If Raditz had his way, I'd be wearing a halter top dress so tight and short, it'd be like I was just wearing underwear." She closed her eyes and sighed again, "And to make me feel worse, I haven't seen Zarbon all day. I thought he'd at least try to come see me before tonight."

Giana smiled, "Well, I'm sure he's just staying away for your sake. If he was seen now, Vegeta would explode."

Kariosa nodded, "I guess you're right, but I just really want to see him…"

But in reality, Zarbon had left the palace. He didn't want to jeopardize his chances of going to the ball. So he had left the palace early in the morning. He traveled to the Sayain capitol to stay out of the way. He never got a chance to tell Kariosa, but once he reached the city, he pulled out his personal mobile video phone, and called her. As he waited on the side of the street, waiting for an answer, people passed by him, giving his uneasy glances. But you couldn't blame them. Most people on Planet Vegeta knew who Zarbon was, or at least recognized him. He was a member of Frieza's elite, and their Princess's personal trainer. And, his outfit stood out as well; protruding shoulder pads, revealing leg wear, and his green skin and good looks were certainly an eye-catcher.

Kariosa and Giana talked for a while, before a large screen rang in Kariosa's room. The screen was no larger than thirty-two inches, but still a rather large screen. Kariosa took a remote on her dresser and pressed a button, and Zarbon's face appeared on the screen. She smiled as she ran to the screen, close enough to get a good view of him. "Zarbon! I thought I wouldn't see you today!" she said happily.

Giana stood next to her, "But this call could've been bad! What if Vegeta answered or something?"

Zarbon laughed on the screen as Kariosa turned to her, "Vegeta and I have separate phone lines. He was complaining when we were younger that he kept getting calls from my friends, so he requested we get separate phone lines so he wouldn't have to put up with it anymore. He'd never answer on my phone line, even if he was in here." Giana sighed as Kariosa turned to face Zarbon again, "Zarbon, where are you?" she asked.

"I'm in the city," he answered, looking behind him at a tall glass building in the distance, "I didn't want to chance it wandering around the castle and getting caught. So I came here to waste some time until tonight."

"The ball isn't until seven o' clock tonight, what on earth are you going to do for seven hours?" she asked.

Zarbon laughed, "Well, I wouldn't dare show up to such an elegant affair wearing my uniform. I'm going shopping for something to wear. Seven hours should give me _just_ enough time to find something suitable."

Kariosa giggled, "All right, just make sure you get here when the ball starts. And, I've talked with Lord Frieza; I told him that you are going to come in with him. So when Lord Frieza gets here, you come too. That way, Vegeta will think that you're at the ball upon Lord Frieza's request, not mine."

He nodded, "Smart thinking, love. All right, I'd better get going. Planet Vegeta isn't only known for the Sayains, but it boasts one of the best shopping areas in the universe. I'll call you later, if I can. Love you." He blew a kiss into the screen, and hung up.

Kariosa blushed as she turned the screen off. She looked over at Giana who was smiling. Kariosa smiled back, "C'mon Giana, you can borrow one of my dresses. Let's go look and see what I've got." They jogged up the stairs into Kariosa's enormous walk-in closet. Giana gasped as she looked around at the classroom-sized room, each rack was stuffed with elegant gowns, dresses and garments. Shoe racks twelve racks high and thirty-two pairs of shoes on each shelf. Kariosa smiled at Giana, "Where to start?" she laughed.

Zarbon put his phone away and walked down the street. After two blocks of constant starts, he ducked into a men's apparel store, just to get into less-conspicuous clothes. After and hour of searching, he adjourned from the store in dirty washed blue jeans hanging low on his waist with grey boxers revealed and a black muscle shirt with 'STUD' written in red letters stretched over his chest. He crammed his uniform into the bag his clothes were put in and he continued down the street, only now receiving stares from young women. He smirked as he tucked a strand of emerald hair out of his face and continued to walk.

Zarbon was a very particular shopper. Whenever he went to shop, he always knew exactly what he was looking for, and would search for hours on end until he found it. He went in and out of shops and boutiques, searching for his perfect suit. Only after four and a half hours of searching, trying things on, and buying little accessories to accommodate his outfit, did he find what he was looking for. Money was not worry for him. Being Lord Frieza's Head Commander, money wasn't something he needed to be concerned about. He purchased his suit, and carried it over his shoulder in a black suit-holder down the streets of the Sayain capitol. With two and a half hours until the ball, he decided to treat himself to a spa. He stopped at a large spa for a manicure and a hair cut. After two hours, he emerged from the spa with perfectly braided hair and cleaned nails. He had changed into his suit in the spa, and with half an hour until the ball, Zarbon ordered a limousine to take him to the palace. On his way to climb into the limousine, people stopped in the streets and stared at him, some people even took pictures. They had apparently mistaken Zarbon for a celebrity.

Before he made his way to the palace, Zarbon made a stop at the Pod Loading and Launching Bay, where Lord Frieza's Space Pod would be landing momentarily. He pulled out his mobile video phone again and called Frieza. His face flashed onto the screen, "Ah, Zarbon, I've been waiting for your call" he smiled.

Zarbon smirked, "Sire, I have a limousine waiting for you out front of the Launching Bay. I suspect that the Princess has informed you of our arrangement?"

Frieza nodded, "Yes, you will accompany me to the ball, but once we're there, you are free to do as you wish."

Zarbon bowed his head, "Thank you, Sire. I'm waiting in the limousine. I will see you shortly."

Frieza climbed into the limousine shortly after hanging up with Zarbon. They made their way to the Sayain Palace, and the closer they got the more limousines they saw. They soon reached the crowded Palace Gates and slowly made they reached the large marble staircase that lead to the Palace doors. Night had already fallen when Zarbon and Frieza emerged from the limousine. Guards lined the scarlet carpet up the stairs as lights flashed around them. Zarbon looked beyond the guards to see velvet ropes keeping throbs of people with cameras out of the way. They were obviously there to take pictures of the important guests attending this ball, to publish in magazines and newspapers. One of the photographers lowered his camera and stared at the two of them, "It's Lord Frieza and Commander Zarbon!" he shouted.

It turned into an uproar as all the cameras turned towards Zarbon and Frieza. They simply smirked as they made their way up the staircase. Zarbon could hear people remarking on his suit, but one couldn't blame them, Zarbon's suit was certainly worth the upheaval. It was a black, slim-fitted suit lined at the hems with gold linen. It was in the style of a Japanese shirt that tied to the side. The ties were on his left shoulder and there was a pattern of dark green and yellow clouds on the bottom right corner. The ends of his sleeves were lined with a yellow design of what looked like clouds. His jeweled headband and earrings shined brightly in the cameras' flashes; his braid hung over his right shoulder. They crossed a large hallway and entered to throne room to find it filled with people of all different species and dress.

Frieza and Zarbon walked through and as they made their way closer to the middle of the crowd, near a large ice sculpture of a bride and groom dancing, stopping occasionally to say hello to universal diplomats. However, the majority of the people in the crowd were huddled near the large hors d'oeuvre table. Frieza and Zarbon made their way through the crowd to find King Vegeta conversing with several people. But when his eye caught Frieza and Zarbon, he excused himself from the people he was talking with and walked over to them.

"Frieza, I'm glad you could come" he said shaking Frieza's hand firmly.

He smiled, "I wouldn't miss the Princess's engagement party for the world" he replied.

"And Commander Zarbon; my good man. It's a pleasure to see you again, son!" he exclaimed, shaking Zarbon's hand with both of his.

Zarbon bowed his head, "The pleasure is all mine, sire" he smiled.

"My daughter has been hoping this entire week that you would come. She will be so happy to see you!"

Zarbon smiled more, "I can't wait to see her either, sire."

King Vegeta turned back to Frieza and they started talking about Kariosa Final Evaluation. They turned back to Zarbon to ask his insight on how she would fair. "She's is growing stronger by the day. I am confident that she will be able to pass this evaluation."

They talked about Kariosa's evaluation for a little while longer, but then the conversation turned into politics, something Zarbon wasn't interested in at all. He excused himself from Frieza and King Vegeta and started to wander around the enormous ball room. As he walked, he grabbed a champagne glass from a passing waiter and took a sip as he scanned the room, hoping to find at least one familiar face. After a long while of searching, he was beginning to regret separating himself from Frieza; at least with him, he'd have someone to talk to. As he continued to wander, he spotted a head with black hair shooting in all directions. The man turned around; Zarbon recognized him immediately and made his way over.

"Enjoying the party?" he asked sarcastically next to the man's side.

The man turned around, "Oh, ha, yeah, I guess you could say that." The young man was Kakorot; Radtiz's younger brother and Bardock's younger son. He faced Zarbon, "I remember you from the Princess's first Evaluation. You're… Zarbon, Commander Zarbon, the Princess's trainer, right?" he asked, extending a hand.

Zarbon smiled, grasping Kakorot's hand and shaking it, "Yes, and you're Captain Kakorot, General Bardock's youngest son."

"And the groom's younger brother, and the Princess's future brother-in-law" he sighed.

Zarbon nodded as he took another sip from his glass. "So, is your brother excited about the wedding?" he asked, trying to kick up a conversation.

Kakorot nodded, "Oh man, I can't control him! But I kind of feel bad…"

"For who, your brother?" Zarbon asked, surprised that Raditz would be upset about marrying Kariosa.

"No, not for Raditz, for the Princess. She's gotta send the rest of her life with him!" he said. "Between you and me," he said, leaning into Zarbon so others wouldn't hear, "I cannot _stand_ my brother. Ever since the engagement, he hasn't shut up about _nailing her_ on their wedding night! I don't want to see Princess Kariosa go through that!"

Zarbon's brow wrinkled as he gripped his glass with his middle and index finger and his thumb, making a crack in it.

"And Raditz says that he doesn't want Kariosa training of Lord Frieza's ship anymore. He just wants her to stay in the palace to, as he puts it, make babies…"

Zarbon's glass shattered when he heard this. Kakorot and he both stepped back as the shards fell to the floor. A waiter rushed to them with a small broom and swept up the pieces and rushed off as another waiter ran up behind him and brought Zarbon a new glass. "Sorry about that" Zarbon sighed and took a sip from his new glass, "I cannot let this happen."

Kakorot nodded, "I'd like to do something about it, but if I tried anything, Raditz would kill me."

Zarbon closed his eyes, "I'll find a way. You'll see…"

Suddenly, two loud bangs echoed through the ball room. Everyone in the hall turned their attention towards a large balcony overlooking the entire hall, as a herald walked to the middle of the balcony with a large staff. "Ladies and Gentlemen, King Vegeta would like to thank all of you for attending the Engagement Ball of the His Majesty's daughter, Princess Kariosa, and General Bardock's eldest son, Commander Raditz."

There was a pause to allow applause, then the herald continued, "And now, may I present to you, the Royal Couple, Princess Kariosa, and Commander Raditz."

The herald stepped to the side of the balcony as the marble doors behind him opened, revealing the bride and groom. Applause, again, erupted through the ball room again, this time more thunderous, as Raditz and Kariosa descended the large staircase. Zarbon clapped his hands, but his applause died away quickly as he was entranced by Kariosa.

Zarbon ignored her slender arm that was clutched through Raditz's muscular bicep and stared at her. She had a pleasant smile as she walked down the stairs. Her dressed fit perfectly against her perfect physique, revealing her curves. Her dress was a shimmering blue halter-topped dress split down the side, exposing her soft, delicate legs. Her hair rested softly over her shoulders, bouncing with each step she took, and her long bangs cupped her face perfectly. She wore blue eye shadow and ruby-red lipstick, with her jeweled earrings swaying to her rhythm.

She and Raditz approached the bottom of the stairs and were met by Kariosa's father, King Vegeta, and Raditz's father, General Bardock. The applause died away slowly as the orchestra began to play. Kariosa hugged her father, and General Bardock, and Raditz shook both of their hands. Kakorot looked over at Zarbon, "I gotta go greet them. You wanna come?" he asked.

Zarbon was about to say yes, until he saw Prince Vegeta approach Raditz, shaking his hand. "Um, I'll wait to greet them. You go ahead" he said pleasantly. Kakorot nodded and made his way over to his family. Zarbon watched as Kariosa laughed with her father and Bardock, and she smiled so brightly when Kakorot approached her. She pulled her arm out of Raditz's and wrapped her arms around Kakorot's shoulders. Kakorot embraced her tightly, but released her quickly; Zarbon saw Raditz give his brother an angry look, telling him to release his fiancée. After Kakorot released Kariosa, Raditz looked over at Vegeta as he put Kariosa's arm back through his. As Raditz and Vegeta talked, Kakorot whispered something into Kariosa's ear. She looked at him in disbelief and looked around the ball, as if searching for someone. Kakorot pointed towards Zarbon, whispering in her ear again. Kariosa looked in the direction he pointed in, and her eyes met with Zarbon's. He smiled, raising his glass slightly towards her. She motioned to him to come over, but he shook his head, pointing at Vegeta, who was still talking with Raditz. Kariosa looked at her brother and immediately understood. Zarbon waved with his index finger and walked off.

He didn't want to intrude on Kariosa and the others just yet. He wanted to, at least, wait until Vegeta was gone. He finished off his champagne and put it on a passing waiter's tray. He stopped at the hors d'oeuvre table and ate a small berry from the fruit platter. He stood, staring at the ice sculpture, the bride and groom dancing. He smiled as he pictured himself and Kariosa as the sculpture. But suddenly, a voice interrupted his day dream, "Lovely, isn't it?"

Zarbon turned to find Giana standing behind him. He smiled and he faced her and saw her outfit. She had borrowed one of Kariosa's elegant gowns. It was a green bottom that puffed out a bit underneath her waist, and a spaghetti-strapped top that pushed up her breats. Her golden hair was pulled back into a tight bun, with her bangs cupping her face. Zarbon hugged her, "Giana, you look marvelous!"

She smiled, blushing, "Thanks, I've never really been dressed up like this before."

The orchestra began to play a new song, Zarbon watched them play and glanced over at Giana, "Would you care to dance?" he asked, extending her elbow to her.

Giana blushed more, her red face going even redder, "Sure" she giggled, sliding her arm into Zarbon's. Even though she didn't like Zarbon the way she used to, she still thought he was an extremely handsome man. Being asked to dance with him made her feel awkward, yet happy.

They walked towards the large dance floor and blended in with the many other couples dancing. He grabbed her right hand into his and wrapped his other arm around her waist as she rested her other orm on his. "Do you have anything planned for tonight?" she asked.

Zarbon smirked, "The ball's only just begun. Give me a little time, I'll think of something. I just want to wait until Vegeta's out of the way, that's when I'll go talk to her" he said, as he watched her from the dance floor.

Giana looked over at Kariosa, "She looks wonderful."

Zarbon nodded, "She certainly does."

They continued to dance, occasionally watching Kariosa. Soon, Vegeta left, as Kariosa and Raditz continued talking to other guests. Zarbon smiled, "I've got an idea." He whispered into Giana's ear his plan.

She pulled her head away from him, "Do I really have to?" she whined, looking repulsed.

"I'll repay you any way I can" he answered.

"Just stop the wedding any way you can, that should be good enough payment" she replied as they exited the dance floor.

For the first time since they entered the ballroom and hour earlier, Raditz and Kariosa were alone. He grabbed Kariosa into his arms, brushing his hand across her behind, "I haven't gotten a chance to tell you that you look absolutely _sexy_ in this dress, Kitten" he whispered into her ear.

She pulled her head away, "Thank you dear" she smiled weakly. Raditz smirked and kissed her cheek.

But a tap on Raditz's shoulder forced him to pull his head away from Kariosa's. He looked over his shoulder to see Giana standing behind him. Raditz smiled at her as his gaze slowly moved down to Giana's chest. "Commander, your Highness; congratulations again on your engagement!" she said pleasantly.

Kariosa smiled, "Giana! I'm so happy you could make it!"

Raditz smirked again, "So am I…" he said quietly under his breath, still looking at her chest.

Giana looked over at Kariosa, "Your Highness, I hope you don't find this rude, but I'd like to dance with the groom, if you don't mind" she said weakly.

Kariosa looked at her, bewildered, but noticed Zarbon standing not too far behind her, nodding his head. She smiled, grateful for Giana's sacrifice.

Raditz looked back at Kariosa, "You don't mind, do you, darling?" he asked.

Kariosa looked back up at him, "Oh, no, I don't mind at all. Go ahead" she smiled.

Raditz kissed her cheek, "Thank you darling, I won't be long. I'm sure someone will ask you to dance as well" he slipped his arm through Giana's and they walked to the dance floor.

Kariosa stood, watching Giana and Raditz walk to the dance floor and looked back over to call Zarbon over, but when she did, he was already standing at her side. "Zarbon, you're here. I was afraid you wouldn't come…" she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He embraced her tightly, and kissed her ear, "I would never abandon you like that, love." He pushed her out in front of him and looked her over, "You look absolutely marvelous, love."

Kariosa blushed, playing with his sleeve, "You don't look so bad yourself" she smiled, looking back at him.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Would you care to dance, you're Highness?" he asked, bowing his head.

She smiled and giggled as she curtsied, "I would love to, darling."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIV: Stay Away**

Zarbon lead Kariosa out into the dance floor, trying to conceal himself from Raditz by hiding behind other guests. Once he felt safe enough, he turned to Kariosa, smiling at her. He grasped her hand gently and pulled her waist close to him as they started to sway to the music, gliding across the floor, following the flow of the rest of the dancers.

"I'm so glad you've come, Zarbon" Kariosa smiled.

He kissed her cheek softly, "I wouldn't miss this for the world, love."

Kariosa softly rested her chin on Zarbon's shoulder and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent, that masculine cologne that she loved. He kissed her brown hair, smelling her strawberry-scented hair. He had missed this feeling of being with her. For the past week he had to hide his movements around the princess, in fear that some of the palace help would think she was cheating. That would not be good for the royal family's image.

Raditz, on the other side of the dance floor, was enjoying his dance with Giana. She was sure that, not once while she had been dancing with him, did he ever take his eyes off of her busted chest. She, however, was starting to tire of it. She would glance every now and then, and see Zarbon's emerald head safely away from herself and Raditz.

Zarbon watched Raditz closely. But Raditz's dancing was slower than the rest of the flow. So he and Kariosa were inching closer and closer to them. Zarbon began to guide Kariosa off the dance floor. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere safe. Where no one can see us" he answered, gently guiding her out of the ball room.

Giana took notice to Kariosa's and Zarbon's retreat as Raditz continued to guide her across the dance floor.

Zarbon took Kariosa into one of the deserted halls, away from the crowds in the ball room. Kariosa wandered around him, holding his hand, "What are we doing out here?" she asked. But without warning, Zarbon gently whipped Kariosa against the wall, pressed his body against hers, and pressed his lips against hers. Kariosa was surprised by Zarbon's sudden movement, but welcomed it. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he lifted her off the ground, above him.

Vegeta walked around the perimeter of the dance floor, stopping every now and then and looking around. He was looking for Raditz. He pushed his way through the crowd to look around the dance floor to see if he was dancing with Kariosa. He finally saw Raditz's undeniable wild hair, but he was not with who he expected. Instead of his charming little sister, he saw a golden-haired, red-skinned woman with him. He formed a small dot of energy in the tip of his finger and flicked at Raditz. It hit him on the head. Raditz released Giana, as she thankfully stepped back. Raditz looked furious at first in the direction of where the ball came from, but immediately looked somewhat nervous when he found Vegeta gesturing him to come to him.

Raditz excused himself from Giana as he went to join Vegeta. Raditz came to Vegeta, despite towering over him, like a dog. Vegeta stared up at Raditz, "What the hell were you doing?" he demanded.

Raditz rubbed the back of his head, "Well, one of Kariosa's friends asked me to dance, and I couldn't back down… I mean, you should have seen this girl… the dress she was wearing was pushing up her…" making cupped gestures on his chest.

"I don't want to hear how good Kariosa's friend's breasts looked in a dress. Where is my sister?" he demanded again.

Raditz looked over to where he had left Kariosa. But to his shock, she was gone. "Ummmm…" he began.

Vegeta looked in the direction he was looking, "Did you leave her, you oaf?" he asked annoyingly.

"I only left her from a minute! I don't know where she could have gone!" Raditz tried to explain.

Vegeta grabbed his tie and pulled him down into his face, "You idiot! I told you not to leave her side! Because of your stupid libido, that green-haired lizard, Zarbon, may have snatched her up!"

Raditz tried to get the small prince to release his tie, but it was no use, "You sure? Is he even here?" he choked.

Vegeta tugged on the tie again, "Of course I am! I saw him come in with Frieza! With him wandering around, he may have taken her away!" He released Raditz's tie as he scanned the dance floor. "We have to find her before he does."

Giana grabbed the sides of her dress so she wouldn't trip, and ran out of the ball room, following the path that Zarbon had taken. She found herself in a deserted hall. She walked around, hoping to find Kariosa or Zarbon, "Hey, Zarbon? Kariosa?" she asked out loud. She wandered deeper into the hall, listening closely to any sign of the two. As she walked, she heard a noise coming from one of the rooms. She wandered over to it and pressed her ear on the door. She heard furniture sliding and giggles. She was certain it was them when she heard Zarbon's laugh. "Hey, knock, knock, I'm coming in" she warned.

She opened the door slowly and found the two of them pressed against the wall, Zarbon's shirt unbuttoned, and one strap of Kariosa's dress undone. Giana laughed as the two of the scrambled to reattach their clothes. "Giana, what are you doing here? I thought you were dancing with Raditz" Kariosa said, flustered.

Giana put her hands on her hips, "That's what I came in here to tell you. Vegeta pulled Raditz away, and I think they're onto you. You better get back out there before they find you out here."

Kariosa and Giana entered the ball room again first, and Zarbon last, so not to cause suspicion with the guests when some started to question where the guest of honor was. Kariosa met again with Raditz, and they continued their rounds around the ball room, greeting heads of state and ambassadors from other planets. Zarbon and Giana stuck together, careful to stay away from both Raditz and Vegeta.

After about two hours of shifting their positions from the dance floor to the out parts of the ballroom, Giana had to excuse herself from Zarbon to go to the restroom. This left Zarbon alone. He stood near the rear of the ball room, out of the way, trying to stay out of sight, and blend in with the rest of the people around him.

Vegeta walked next to Raditz and Kariosa as they continued around the ball room. Vegeta's eyes wandered, and, as luck would have it, they landed on Zarbon. He smirked, as he flicked Raditz's arm. Raditz looked down at him, "What is it, sir?" he asked quietly, so Kariosa would not hear.

Vegeta nodded his head towards lone man, and Raditz smirked as well. Raditz bent himself over to Kariosa's ear, "Excuse me, kitten, Vegeta and I are going to the restroom" he whispered to her, and nibbled at her ear.

Kariosa smiled weakly, "All right" she sighed, slightly pulling her head away, and returned to the conversation she was having with the empress of Armadan.

Raditz and Vegeta made their way to the other side of the ball room, careful not to catch Zarbon's eyes. But, he seemed to be more interested in the bubbles in his champagne glass. He looked down into the glass, stirring it, then lifted it up to his face and watched the bubbles twirl. He lowered, and instead of looking up to watch the crowd of dancers in front of him, he saw the peaked forehead of the Sayain prince. He looked down to find Prince Vegeta smirking up at him. "Hello, Commander" Vegeta said coldly.

Zarbon took a small step back and then regained himself, "Prince Vegeta," he replied, "nice to see you again. The party is marvelous" he tried to say as nicely as he was able. He took small steps back while trying to find a way to excuse himself, but instead, ran into what felt like a wall. He tuned around to find Raditz staring him in the face. "And commander Raditz as well, seems the monkey barrel's full" he toyed.

"Don't get cute with us, lizard boy" Raditz taunted back.

Zarbon's face grew red; the thing he hated most was that despite his beautiful outer appearance, he had a monstrous inner appearance. "What do you clowns want?" he asked sternly.

"We'd like to have a little talk, Commander" Vegeta answered from behind him.

Zarbon looked over his shoulder down at him, "And what if I refuse?" he asked.

Zarbon suddenly felt two very warm fingers jabbing him in his ribs. He turned back around and found Raditz's fingers digging into his stomach, "I don't think you have a choice, pal" he answered with a smirk.

Zarbon understood; he knew the prince and the commander were bluffing – they couldn't be dense enough to kill a man in the middle of this ball, but followed as Vegeta led them into the very hallway he had just went into with Kariosa. Raditz prodded his fingers into his deeper if Zarbon slowed his pace only a little.

Vegeta led them into a large study at the end of the hallway. They entered, and Raditz, the last to enter the room, shut the door, and locked it behind them. Zarbon eyed him as he walked deeper into the study. He looked around the walls, lining every square inch of the walls were portraits and paintings of men and women in royal dress, obviously Vegeta's ancestors. Vegeta stopped at the end of the room, in front of a large window. He placed his hands behind his back and watched the stars, "Have a seat, Commander" he said.

Before Zarbon could say anything, Raditz shoved him down into the nearest chair. Zarbon eyed him again over his shoulder, as he smirked down at him, crossing his arms. He turned back to face Vegeta's back, "What did you want to talk about, your highness?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm not going to sugar-coat this, Zarbon, so I'll get straight to the point" he turned and looked directly at Zarbon, "I want you to stay away from my sister" he said flatly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, your majesty. I am your sister's trainer, so I must be with her to train her" Zarbon retorted quickly.

"I'm not asking you this, Zarbon. I am ordering you. Stay away from my sister. And as for the training, I can easily reassign her to another person. Frieza tells me that a certain Captain Mankin is looking for a new trainee, seeing as how his latest was killed on a routine mission."

Zarbon's face flustered again. The thought of Mankin training Kariosa was something he wouldn't stand for. "I will not allow that!" his voice boomed, as he lifted himself quickly from his seat.

Vegeta marched up to him, "I will not tolerate you being anywhere near my sister anymore. Don't think I don't know what's really going on between you two…"

Zarbon's mouth shut and his eyes widened. Vegeta knew? For how long? For the first time all night, he was speechless. He shook himself out of it, "I… I don't know what you're talking about… Kariosa and I are simply training associates." he said as confidently as he could.

Vegeta knew he had the upper hand, and smirked. "Don't play dumb with me. I saw you two after her first evaluation. I know there is something going on between you two. I will not allow it" he said, going back to a stern frown.

Zarbon glared at him, "I think that's up to the princess to decide. You do not run her life" he said smoothly.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he looked up, "Raditz, would you care to explain to the commander why he is unable to be with my sister?" he asked. "And he doesn't seem to understand; perhaps we should try some 'tough love'."

Before Zarbon knew what was happening, he felt his hair being pulled from the back of his head. Raditz whirled his head around him, and crushed his face into a wall. Zarbon felt his head pounding as Raditz pulled his head away, "Look" he demanded, forcing his head to look at the wall. Zarbon opened his eyes slowly and looked upon a very aged portrait of a man, similar in appearance to King Vegeta, and a woman somewhat similar to Kariosa. Again, Raditz jerked Zarbon's head up to Raditz's level, "Do you know what you are looking at?" he demanded. "This is a portrait of King Vegamon and Queen Maiha, the first rulers of this planet, over one thousand years ago."

He whirled his head around again and forced him to look up at portrait after portrait of kings, queens, princes and princesses. "Do you notice a similarity out of all these portraits?" he asked sternly. After Zarbon didn't answer, he shoved his face again into another portrait, and pulled it away. "All of these people are Sayains. There are absolutely no other races in the Royal family; no inter-species marriages." Zarbon looked up at the portraits again; Raditz was right. Every one of the people in each of the portraits was a Sayain.

Raditz again pulled Zarbon's head to his level, "You cannot be with the princess, because you are not a Sayain. The Royal bi-laws will not allow it." His voice lowered, "And besides, she'll forget all about you after she sees me on our _wedding night_…"

Zarbon's eyes widened again, but before he could act, Raditz's fist blew into his face. He stumbled back against the wall and slid to the floor. He lifted his head enough to watch Raditz and Vegeta exit. "Remember what's happened here, Zarbon. I catch you with my sister again, you're a dead man." Vegeta and Raditz laughed, and shut the door behind them.

Zarbon rolled his heads on his shoulders, rubbing his cheek. He sighed; what could he do? With Vegeta's threats, he wasn't going to be able to go near Kariosa. He sighed again and lifted his head up, closing his eyes. He opened them again, and saw a familiar face looking at him upside down. He turned around and looked upon a portrait of Kariosa and Raditz, in royal dress; a smug smirk on Raditz's face, a weak smile on the Kariosa's.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XV: I'm Calling It Off**

Kariosa and Raditz's wedding was in one week. The final preparations were being made. Raditz was away on business for the King, so Kariosa and her father were left to make the final decisions. Kariosa didn't care though; she knew Raditz would have no say in the type of silverware or flowers to have at the ceremony. But today, Kariosa couldn't make any decisions herself; her mind was too filled with emotions and thoughts. Zarbon was leaving today, to return to Frieza's ship. She would not see him again until she was… Mrs. Raditz. The thought of that new name she would soon take gave her a chill down her spine. It almost sounded repulsive to her.

At the moment, Kariosa and her father were in the grand hall of the palace, where the reception was to be held. All the tables were already arranged, and Kariosa and her father wandered around a table with a woman, set with eleven different place settings for dinner.

"This set, I think, would match perfectly with your gown, your highness" the woman smiled at the princess, lifting up a white plate, lined with bronze and copper.

Kariosa nodded indifferently, and continued looking at the plates, not exactly paying attention. The king watched her, noticing her mood, "What about this one, dear? The blue lining matches your eyes" he tried to encourage.

Kariosa looked at it, yet right through it. "I suppose" she said, uninterested. And turned back around, gliding her fingertips over each table setting.

The king was sure at this moment that something was wrong. He placed the plate down, "Would you mind excusing us, ma'am?" he asked the woman.

"Of course, your majesty" she said politely, bowing and ducking away. Kariosa took no notice of her departure.

After the woman was out of the grand hall, and the curtain closed, King Vegeta walked around the table to stop in front of his daughter. She looked up at him, surprised, not noticing his sudden movement. He looked right into her deep blue eyes. She averted them, trying not to make contact with his. But it couldn't be helped; he placed his fingers gently under her chin, pushing her head up, forcing her to look at him. "Is something wrong, Kariosa?" he asked tenderly.

She blinked, looking at her father, then, shifted her eyes to the floor. "No… nothing is wrong, father" she said quietly.

The King sighed, as he released his daughter's chin. She wandered away from him, to the end of the table, carelessly sliding her fingertips over another table setting. The king followed behind her, "Kariosa, I've known you all of your life. I know when something is wrong with you. Please, tell me, dear" he asked over her shoulder.

Kariosa looked around at the floor, feeling her father's eyes beaming at her. She closed her eyes and sighed. "It's nothing, really, father. Just… wedding jitters, I guess" she said, not turning to face her father.

The king walked around her to face her again. He turned his head to try to get a look at his daughter's down-turned face. She tried not to look, but nerves got the best of her when her eyes quickly darted to look at him, and then returned directly to the floor. The king sighed again, pulling out two chairs, sitting on one, and patting the other next to him.

Kariosa looked at the seat and sat, slumping her shoulders, looking away from her father, and placing her fingers in her lap. She sighed, and closed her eyes.

King Vegeta leaned towards her, placing his hand over her jittering ones. "Kariosa, please, I want to know what's the matter with you. I can't fix anything unless I know what's broken."

Kariosa grasped her father's hand gently, looking at the wedding band on his finger. She though of her mother, "Father… did you love mother?" she asked.

The king was slightly confused by this question, "Kariosa, of course I loved your mother. Why would you ask such a thing? You know I did."

She released her father's hands and returned hers to her lap. "Did you love mother before you were married?"

"Kariosa, you know I did. What are you getting at?" the king replied.

"So, you believe that the sanctity of marriage should be built upon love?"

The king was confused now. "Kariosa, what are you getting at? Is this about me or you?"

She sighed another heavy breath, "Because that is what I believe in."

Now, the king understood. He leaned into his daughter, lifting her chin again to look at her. Her eyes seemed swollen, as if she were about to burst into tears. "Kariosa, you aren't in love with Raditz… are you?"

Kariosa closed her eyes tightly, as a tear fell out of her eye and rolled down her cheek. King Vegeta wiped it away with his thumb. She shook her head, "No… no, I'm not. I never have been" she said softly.

The king pulled his chair closer to his daughter, and placed his arm around her shoulders, and offered her a handkerchief. She took it gently as she dabbed her eyes dry. "Is there someone else?" he asked.

Kariosa lifted her head, looking worried, but not facing her father. "Some… someone else? N-no, there isn't" she said, her bottom lip quivering.

The king smiled, brushing his hands over her brown hair. "Oh, I don't think you are being entirely truthful. It's the commander, isn't it? Commander Zarbon?" Kariosa looked at him, speechless, yet trying to form words. The king laughed, "Yes, I knew it. From the minute I saw you two together when you visited. You love him, don't you my dear?"

Kariosa lowered her head again. "Yes… I do" she finally admitted.

The king sighed, rubbing her shoulder and pulling her closer. "So, what are you going to do?" he asked.

Kariosa looked at him again, surprised. "What do you mean, 'What am I going to do?' I can't do anything! Vegeta's set up this entire thing, and there is nothing I can do to get out of it!" More tears began to roll down her face. "It Sayain law; if an elder arranges marriage between two people, there is no turning back from it. I can't do anything."

The king looked at her, and lifted her chin once more. "Kariosa, have you forgotten who I am?" he asked.

Kariosa was confused, "Of course not father. You're the king."

He nodded. "Yes, and, as King, I am able to change and alter any law however I wish. And, I have always thought that that silly 'Elder-arranged marriage' law was rubbish. Luckily, I was fortunate enough to find your mother before an elder could arrange a marriage for me. So I never had to deal with such a thing"

Kariosa lifted herself up, looking at her father, "What are you saying, father?"

King Vegeta got out of his chair, and crouched down at his daughter's legs, still holding her hands. "Kariosa, I am giving you an executive privilege. I, King of Vegeta, hereby decree that, my daughter, Princess Kariosa, may call off her wedding to Commander Raditz, of the Sayain Military, if she so pleases."

Kariosa stared at her father, speechless. She knelt to the floor in front of her father and wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. The king embraced her back, holding tightly onto her shoulders. "Thank you so much, father" she said quietly.

The king kissed her head, and pulled her away to look upon her. "There is only one rule… You must tell Raditz yourself that the wedding is off. No one may do it for you."

Kariosa's smile faded. But she knew that it was only right. It would not be easy, however. She and her father stood up together, still holding hands. "I understand, father. I'll tell him when he returns." She kissed her father's forehead. And she excused herself from the ball room.

Zarbon had chosen to stay away from Kariosa today, even though Vegeta was gone at a meeting with Frieza, and no one could bother the, He had begun packing for his return to the ship. He stubbornly shoved his clothes into his suitcases. Once one was full, he would throw it across the room into the door, and begin packing another. He mumbled to himself, cursing both Vegeta's and Raditz's names under his breath. After the violent meeting he had had with them the previous night, all of the things that they had said still vibrated in his mind.

_There are absolutely no other races in the Royal family; no inter-species marriages._

_The Royal bi-laws will not allow it._

_You cannot be with the princess._

That one thought had stayed with him the most over all the other harsh words. _You cannot be with the princess. _It repeated in his mind over and over again. He knew that after the marriage, he would never see Kariosa again. Vegeta and Raditz would see to that. He shut his eyes tightly, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He stuffed another suitcase full and threw it harshly over his torso. But he did not hear its familiar bang against the door. He turned, to see King Vegeta standing in the doorway, holding his suitcase.

Raditz had returned from his meeting. He entered from the front gates, into the large throne room. It was again lined with guards, who bowed as he passed them. He reached the front of the throne room, where he was greeted by the palace herald. "Commander Raditz, sir, welcome back" he greeted.

"What do you want?" he asked sternly, not looking at the herald, as he continued walking down the hall. The herald followed behind him.

"The princess has requested your presence, sir" he said. This stopped Raditz in his tracks.

He turned to the herald, looking at him now, "The princess? Kariosa? My fiancée?" he asked. The herald nodded. A small smirk formed on Raditz's lips. "Where am I to meet my darling?" he asked.

"His highness has requested your presence in your bed chambers. She is in there now, waiting for you."

The smirk on Raditz's face turned into a full-blown grin. "Thank you" he said, and briskly walked past the herald, making his way to his and Kariosa's bedroom. _'Kariosa wants to speak with me in our bedroom'_ Raditz thought to himself, _'Perhaps the wait for me on our wedding night has finally got the best of her…'_ he grinned.

He reached the bedroom door, opened it, and walked inside, looking for Kariosa, "Kitten, I'm here…" he teased, "Where are you…?"

"Up here" Kariosa replied softly, from the bedroom balcony.

Raditz smirked again as he climbed the stairs and reached the top. Kariosa was sitting on the bed, and looked over at him. Raditz was too busy with dirty thoughts to notice the upset look on Kariosa's face. He walked over to her, and sat on the bed, close to her, putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close. "You… wanted to see me, kitten?" he asked smoothly.

Kariosa looked away from him for a moment, then directly at him. "Raditz… there's something I need to tell you…"

"King Vegeta… your majesty… I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there" Zarbon stuttered, bowing as the King placed his suitcase down.

"No need to apologize, my boy" he said, walking past Zarbon and standing across the bed from Zarbon.

"I… beg your pardon, sire?" he asked.

The king smiled at him, and his view turned to a small picture frame on the night stand, near the bed. The king looked at it, and smiled more. It was a picture of Kariosa and Zarbon together, on one of their days together during their visit to Planet Vegeta. He placed it back down, "You care about my daughter, don't you, Zarbon?" he asked.

Zarbon stared at the King, not sure how to respond to this. "Y-yes sire. I care for your daughter, very much so. I've trained her for so long, its hard not to" he answered truthfully.

The king looked right at him, "Yes, I know that, son. But, I'm asking beyond your training with her. Do you truly care for my daughter?" he asked.

Zarbon's brow began to grow a bit damp. How was he supposed to answer? "Well, sire…" he swallowed, then, looked down onto the cushions of the bed. "Yes… yes I do, sire. I care about your daughter more than you know" he admitted.

"Do you love her?" the king asked.

Zarbon's head jerked back to the king's direction, "Beg pardon?" he asked, blushing.

"Do you love her?" the king repeated, emphasizing every word.

Zarbon's eyes darted in all directions. He was certainly stuck in a hard situation. Had the king found out about his and Kariosa's hidden relationship? Had she confessed it to him? Or had Raditz? Or Vegeta? He looked back at the king; he didn't seem angry of upset. Not in the least bit mad. Instead, he looked more sincere, as if he was going to accept anything that he would say. Zarbon took in a deep breath, "Yes. I love you daughter, King Vegeta" he finally admitted, bowing before the king.

The king smiled and walked over to Zarbon's side. Zarbon, however, did not move. He remained bowed. The king placed a hand on his back. This almost seemed like a weight on Zarbon's back. His torso fell upon the bed. He cradled his head in his arms. He wasn't sure why, but he was crying. The king tried pulling him up. When he did, Zarbon did not face him; he looked into the opposing wall, hovering his nails over his quivering mouth.

"Zarbon. Kariosa's told me about it. She's told me about you two…" the king said.

"Has she, now?" Zarbon muttered, still not facing him.

"And, she's told how much she's in love with you."

Now, Zarbon looked at him. His eyes were somewhat bloodshot. "She's what?"

The king smiled again. "My daughter cares for you very much, as well, Zarbon. She's told me. She's told how close you two have become. You mean a lot to her."

Zarbon straightened up a bit, "I'm very glad to hear that, sire. But, there is not much we can do about that now. Kariosa is engaged; to Raditz" he lowered his head again, "We can't be together."

The king patted his back and lifted himself off of the bed. Before he exited through the door, he turned to Zarbon, "Son, Kariosa is in her bedroom right now, telling Raditz something that may change your mind about being with her. Perhaps you should go up there, and try to help her say what she's trying to tell him"

Zarbon was about to ask the king what he was talking about, but before he could, the king exited. He looked around, not sure what to do. But he took the king's advice, and made his way to Kariosa's bedroom.


End file.
